Le génie est dans la lampe
by flammeche
Summary: Qui est réellement Severus Rogue, le Maître des potions de Poudlard ? Il déteste Harry Potter, mais la haine qu'il avait pour son père, James, suffit elle à justifier cette aversion ?Comment se sont passées ses années à Poudlard ? Voici ma vision...
1. prologue : Derrière les murs

Ceci est la première fan fiction que j'ai écrite. Je voulais faire part de ma vision sur la vie de Severus Rogue, ce personnage tellement énigmatique, le plus complexe et le plus riche, à mes yeux, car il laisse tellement de place aux questions et aux hypothèses.

Je vous livre donc là une vue très personnelle en essayant de coller au plus près des rares indices que JKR à bien voulu nous donner dans les six premiers Tomes.

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire.

Et pourquoi pas une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

**Remerciements :** Merci à Jspence et Nyctalope (auteurs sur ce site) qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'accorder de leur temps pour corriger les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe de ma Fic et m'ont, également, fait part de leur avis et de leur conseils, dont beaucoup ont été pris en compte.

**Disclamer :** Est-il vraiment besoin de préciser que je ne suis pas la créatrice de ce merveilleux univers et de la plupart des personnages qui y déambulent ? OUI ! Alors dans ce cas un grand merci à JKR qui, même si elle ne l'a pas explicitement fait, me prête son univers et ses personnages pour mes élucubrations Potteriennes

**Prologue : _Derrière les murs _**

Cheetham était une ville moyenne du nord de l'Angleterre. Elle devait sa prospérité à l'industrie textile qui s'y était développée lors de la révolution industrielle qu'avait connu le pays au XIXème siècle.

Autour d'un centre-ville typique, avec sa mairie, son église et ses commerces en tous genres, s'étendait le quartier résidentiel. De belles maisons aux façades bourgeoises se dressaient au centre de jardins qui devaient faire la fierté de leurs propriétaires. Les pelouses, soigneusement entretenues, étaient plantées d'arbres centenaires qui veillaient sur des parterres ordonnés et chatoyants.

Ces bâtisses étaient reliées entre elles par un réseau, désordonné mais charmant, de rues, ruelles et avenues bordées de marronniers.

Au fur et à mesure que l'on s'éloignait du centre-ville, ce ravissant dédale laissait la place à plus de rigueur. Les courbes se redressaient pour devenir de parfaites lignes droites et les fourches n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir, remplacées par des angles droits. Les arbres, quant à eux, se faisaient de plus en plus rares. A l'arrière des maisons, les jardins rétrécissaient, jusqu'à devenir de minuscules carrés que l'intérêt inégal des occupants pour le jardinage rendait plus ou moins accueillants.

A l'extrême Est se trouvait le faubourg de Bradley. Il était essentiellement habité par les ouvriers de la filature du même nom. On pouvait d'ailleurs voir s'élever, par-dessus les toits des étroites maisons de briques rouges, l'immense cheminée de la fabrique, crachant continuellement une épaisse fumée grisâtre que les vents dominants poussaient encore plus à l'Est.

Plus personne ne prêtait attention à cette géante disgracieuse ni à l'odeur qui se dégageait de sa bouche gigantesque.

Les habitants de ce quartier de la ville y menaient une vie simple rythmée par les relèves des équipes de travailleurs se succédant jours et nuit pour veiller à nourrir l'appétit insatiable de la filature et le compte en banque de ses actionnaires.

Août commençait à peine et la soirée était douce. Bien que l'heure du dîner approchât, le soleil était encore haut sur l'horizon. Les vacances scolaires, entamées quelques semaines auparavant, avaient lâché dans les rues des hordes d'enfants. Les plus jeunes passaient leur journée à jouer.

Les garçons s'inventaient des histoires de gendarmes et de voleurs, de cow-boys et d'indiens ou encore, agenouillés dans la poussière de la rue, mesuraient leur dextérité aux billes.

En plein milieu de la chaussée, ignorant le danger que pouvait représenter les rares voitures circulant à cette heure, une vingtaine d'entre eux avait commencé une partie de football, improvisant des poteaux de but avec les chaussures des remplaçants.

Les petites filles, quant à elles, s'occupaient autrement. Assises sur un coin de trottoir elles langeaient, coiffaient et nourrissaient de gros poupons s'entraînant, peut-être, à leur futur rôle de maman. Certaines rêvassaient, s'imaginant qu'un prince charmant viendrait les libérer de la méchante sorcière qui les retenait prisonnières dans un donjon. D'autres préféraient la marelle ou encore la corde à sauter, bondissant au rythme de comptines maintes fois fredonnées :

_Le Palais Royal est un beau quartier_

_Où toutes les jeunes filles sont à marier_

_Mademoiselle Betty est la préférée_

_De Monsieur Eric qui veut l'épouser …_

Alors que les plus jeunes respectaient une séparation quasi parfaite entre filles et garçons, leurs aînés étaient adeptes de la mixité. Ainsi, il n'était pas rare de voir des adolescents fanfarons bomber le torse au passage d'un groupe de filles gloussantes et gesticulantes.

Le passant attentif pouvait apercevoir, essayant de se dissimuler à son regard indiscret, de jeunes couples qui se bécotaient. Ils faisaient ainsi l'expérience de leurs premiers émois amoureux, qui allaient souvent laisser place, les vacances terminées, aux premiers chagrins.

Les cloches d'une église sonnèrent six heures. Pratiquement au même moment, des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes ayant achevé leur journée de labeur à la filature Bradley remontaient Spinning Lane, la principale artère de cette cité ouvrière. Certains étaient à pied, d'autres à vélo ou sur des mobylettes. Comme un signal, cette transhumance indiquait au petit peuple des rues que le repas n'allait pas tarder à être servi et, en quelques minutes, chacun avait regagné la quiétude de sa maison.

Pourtant un retardataire continuait d'avancer d'un pas lourd. Sa haute silhouette sombre se traînait, comme s'il n'était pas pressé d'arriver. Après avoir bifurqué plusieurs fois, il s'arrêta devant une maison qui, si elle était identique en tout point aux autres, paraissait moins accueillante.

Ce n'était sûrement pas dû au seul fait qu'elle se situait à l'extrémité d'une impasse étroite et mal éclairée. Ses volets étaient presque tous fermés, aucun bac de fleurs ne venait égayer la façade qu'avait fini d'assombrir l'activité industrielle environnante.

De la seule fenêtre entrouverte s'échappait une odeur laissant supposer que le cuisinier n'était pas un cordon bleu.

L'homme poussa la porte d'entrée et, après s'être débarrassé de sa veste et de sa vieille casquette de tweed bien trop chaude pour la saison, saisit le journal posé sur la console de l'entrée.

Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'une famille vivait ici, tant toute trace de vie en était absente.

Il n'y avait pas une seule photo représentant les occupants des lieux, pas un seul bruit ne venait déranger le silence pesant.

Le mobilier était composé exclusivement de ce qui était indispensable.

Un canapé fatigué trônait dans le salon face à une télévision qui ne devait pas souvent être allumée. La salle à manger quant à elle se résumait à une table, quatre chaises et un buffet qui était le seul meuble présentant un intérêt, étant sûrement dans la famille depuis plusieurs générations.

Justement l'homme se dirigeait vers cette pièce. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le jeune garçon déjà attablé qui à son entrée s'empressa de dissimuler le livre qu'il était en train de lire puis se leva, attendant que son père s'asseye. Ce dernier se plongea immédiatement dans la lecture des pages sportives, ne faisant toujours pas cas de son fils.

La porte au fond de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant passer une femme qui apportait le dîner. Elle déposa sa charge sur la table, servit son mari qui ne fit aucun geste pour la saluer, puis son fils avant de terminer par elle. Ils commencèrent à manger, seul le bruit des couverts des dîneurs venait perturber le silence.

Ainsi devaient se dérouler tous les repas dans cette famille depuis bien des années.  
Mais ce soir la femme avait l'air perturbé. Elle s'agitait sur sa chaise tordant sa serviette entre ses mains. De temps en temps, elle jetait un regard inquiet vers son fils qui ne levait pas les yeux de son assiette, le visage caché par le rideau que formaient ses cheveux.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, prit une longue inspiration puis lança :

« Tobias…j'ai reçu un courrier de Borought School. Ils acceptent Severus comme pensionnaire en septembre. »

Elle se tut, ses yeux restaient fixés sur son mari, guettant sa réaction.

« Plus tard, pour le moment je mange. » Répliqua-t-il froidement ne quittant pas des yeux l'article qu'il était en train de lire.

« Mais la rentrée est dans moins d'un mois… » Reprit-elle courageusement.

« Plus tard ! J'ai dis» Siffla l'homme entre ses dents.

« Mais… » Essaya encore de protester son épouse.

Tobias qui n'était qu'agacé au début commençait maintenant à bouillir intérieurement.

« Tu veux en parler maintenant ? Alors parlons ! »

Il se leva brusquement, manquant de faire tomber sa chaise et s'approcha de sa femme restée assise. Il la toisa de toute la hauteur de ses deux mètres, puis lentement, comme s'il s'était calmé, commença sur un ton sirupeux :

« Ainsi ce collège veut bien de ce bon à rien ? Première nouvelle. Et apparemment tu t'es permis de faire une demande d'inscription alors que je t'avais dit il y plusieurs mois qu'il était hors de question que je dépense plus que nécessaire pour ton fils… »

« Ils sont d'accord pour lui accorder une bourse.» dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Une bonne école qui souhaite l'avoir pour élève et qui est prête à payer pour ça ? Quelle aubaine ! »

L'ironie transpirait dans ses propos. Il se déplaça autour de la table.

Son regard passait de son fils à son épouse, tel un fauve affamé se demandant lequel de la biche ou du faon suffirait à satisfaire son appétit. Puis, comme s'il s'était enfin décidé il se pencha vers son fils.

« Alors comme ça tu veux aller dans une prestigieuse école ? »

Severus resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas quitté sa position préférée : tête baissée, dissimulé derrière sa tignasse filasse.

« Je te parle ! » hurla Tobias, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune garçon.

« J'aimerais bien père. » répondit alors Severus dans un souffle.

« Et que feras-tu dans cette école ? » reprit son père.

Encore un silence.

« Réponds ! » invectiva-t-il à nouveau.

« M'instruire pour avoir un bon travail plus tard…. »

Les épaules de Severus étaient secouées de soubresauts, son visage toujours dissimulé, on devinait qu'il pleurait. Tobias partit dans un immense éclat de rire.

« Un métier ? Mais tu auras un emploi tout trouvé si tu vas à l'école du quartier, mon petit. Tu feras comme Papa : TU IRAS TE CASSER LES REINS 12 HEURES PAR JOURS POUR UN PATRON QUI NE RECONNAITRA PAS LA MOITIE DE TA VALEUR. TOUT CA POUR NOURRIR DES PARASITES COMME TA MERE ET TOI… »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un violent coup de poing sur la table. Les épaules de Severus s'agitaient de plus en plus vite.

De l'autre côté de la table sa mère pleurait également, n'essayant même pas de cacher ses larmes.   
Tobias, quant à lui semblait se délecter de la situation. Il reprit plus calmement :

« Apparemment ça ne te tente pas… Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire quand il sera grand le petit Sévy à sa môman ? »

Une fois de plus, sa question resta sans réponse. Mais cette fois, il n'ordonna pas à son fils de répondre et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Mais son épouse ne voulait pas en rester là : son mari ne lui avait pas donné de réponse.

« Que dois-je répondre ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en essuyant ses yeux avec sa serviette.

« Rien. Tu ne réponds rien… Une école pour ce cher Sévy….Une école qui voudrait bien l'instruire pour qu'il devienne quelqu'un de bien, de respectable, pas comme son incapable de père. »

Puis en regardant son fils, il demanda soudain, comme aurait pu le faire un père qui s'intéresse à l'avenir de ses enfants :

« Médecin ça te tente ? Ou peut-être avocat ? Non, non ! Mieux que ça : professeur ! Oui c'est ça, professeur de lettres… Je te vois très bien en professeur…tu as toujours le nez fourré dans des livres… Alors qu'est-ce qui te plairait le plus ? »

« J'sais pas… » murmura son fils

« On dit je ne sais pas… Articule ! Bon sang, AR-TI-CU-LE ! » puis, plus calmement « Comme ça tu ne sais pas… Moi je sais… Tu veux être sorcier, comme ta mère, c'est bien ça ? »

Cette feinte complicité ne trompait personne. D'ailleurs il ne tarda pas à reprendre son ton méprisant :

« Tu crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu maniant une cuillère en bois quand tu te crois seul, lançant des « _momora_ » et des « _viviosa_ » et je ne sais quelle autre formule magique que ta mère t'enseigne dès que j'ai le dos tourné, alors que je le lui ai formellement interdit… ».

Il tourna brusquement le regard vers sa femme, qui s'était levée pour venir au secours de son fils. Bien que le regard de Tobias lui intimât clairement l'ordre silencieux de se rasseoir, elle l'ignora et resta debout, prête à défendre la chair de sa chair.

« Vous me prenez vraiment pour un imbécile… » dit-il en secouant doucement la tête, comme s'il était profondément déçu. « Borought School, quelle imagination, pour pondre un mensonge aussi énorme » il regardait sa femme en disant cela.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Severus

« Ton école ce ne serait pas celle où cette chère Eileen a fait ses études et dont elle te rabâche les oreilles à longueur de temps ? 'Oh Sévy, si tu savais quel endroit merveilleux c'est. Oh Sévy ! Comme j'aimerais que tu y ailles. Oh Sévy, j'y ai passé les meilleurs années de ma vie…' »

Il avait pris une voix haut perchée et nasillarde supposée imiter celle de sa femme.  
Puis s'adressant à nouveau à cette dernière :

« Tu veux une réponse ?... C'est non ! » et pour montrer que la conversation était définitivement close, il repris la lecture de son journal tout en portant distraitement sa fourchette à sa bouche.

Alors cette créature fragile, usée et craintive serra la mâchoire fermement, fixa son mari droit dans les yeux et cria :

« IL IRA ! »

C'en était trop pour Tobias. Il jaillit de sa place pour arriver près d'Eileen qui, surprise, fit un bond en arrière, se retrouvant acculée contre l'un des murs de la pièce.

Cette femme, qui à peine quelques secondes auparavant était pleine de courage, implorait à présent du regard l'homme qu'elle avait peut-être aimé un jour. Son courage l'avait quitté subitement.

Elle commença à glisser lentement le long du mur de la salle à manger pour atterrir sur le sol.  
Son mari continuait à lui crier dessus, à l'insulter. Elle commençait à trembler de tous ses membres. La pauvre s'était recroquevillée, espérant peut-être se protéger ainsi du flot d'injures qui sortait de la bouche de Tobias.

Severus, toujours à sa place, pleurait de plus en plus fort. Jusqu'à présent il avait essayé de le faire en silence, apparemment ce n'était plus possible.

Soudain, Tobias leva le bras, amorçant le mouvement d'une gifle. Eileen tenta de protéger son visage, attendant le coup, terrorisée.

Mais il ne vint pas. Elle risqua un regard vers son mari qui était toujours dans la même position.

Sa main était toujours levée, mais la fureur de ses yeux s'était muée en surprise. Il regardait alternativement son bras levé et un coin de la pièce. Eileen scruta cet endroit. Severus se tenait debout fermement campé sur ses jambes. Il avait cessé de pleurer et ses yeux rougis fixaient son père sans ciller. Les larmes qui avaient inondé ses joues n'avaient pas séché et il n'avait pas pris soin d'essuyer celles qui finissaient leur course sur son long nez.

- « Ne la touche pas ! » hurla t-il.

- « Monstre ! Monstre ! Tu es un monstre… » braillait son père.

Le bras de Tobias qui jusque là n'était qu'immobilisé, commença doucement à pivoter autour de l'articulation de l'épaule. Il hurla de douleur.

- « Laisse-la tranquille ! » Exigeât à nouveau le garçon.

Eileen, après avoir repris ses esprits, se releva précipitamment pour rejoindre son fils et s'agenouilla près de lui. Elle le prit doucement par les épaules et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- « Lâche-le …Je t'en prie… »

Severus posa ses yeux sur sa mère, ce qui eut pour effet de libérer Tobias qui en tomba presque.

Sa mère lança alors :

- « Moi tu as réussi à me contrôler, à ôter toute magie de mon âme. Mais lui tu n'y arriveras pas. Il n'a plus peur de toi Tobias… Si tu veux éviter à nouveau ce genre d'incident, il faut accepter de l'envoyer à Poudlard. »

- « Fais ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux plus le voir ! Et arrange-toi dorénavant pour qu'il ne croise pas mon chemin… » Gronda Tobias en frottant vigoureusement son épaule douloureuse.

Puis il quitta la pièce. On entendit claquer la porte d'entrée.

Un énorme soulagement envahit le coeur d'Eileen. Severus deviendrait un grand sorcier, elle n'en doutait pas.

Elle était encore à genoux sur la moquette de la salle à manger tenant son fils dans ses bras. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux qui s'était collée à ses joues humides. Severus n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un bel enfant mais le regard de sa mère disait le contraire.

- « Demain nous irons à Londres, au chemin de traverse. Tu verras, c'est un endroit fantastique. » dit-elle en serrant son fils sur son cœur.

Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et murmura pour elle :

- « Dumbledore veillera sur toi, il me l'a promis. Je pourrai bientôt me reposer, plus que quelques semaines, il faut tenir encore quelques semaines… »


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un premier septembre

**Chapitre 1 : Un premier septembre **

Voilà maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que Severus Rogue s'était installé dans un des compartiments du wagon de queue du Poudlard Express. A son entrée en gare, seuls quelques élèves et leurs parents attendaient.

La plupart d'entre eux n'arrivaient que quelques minutes avant le départ. Une tradition, semblait-il. Chaque année, il y avait toujours au moins un élève pour manquer le train, devant alors regagner l'école par ses propres moyens.

Le Poudlard Express n'attendait personne et n'était jamais en retard. Une fierté pour Wilson Watt, le conducteur. Depuis qu'il occupait cette fonction, ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois ; une terrible tempête de neige en janvier 1954 avait rendue la voie impraticable et les employés du département des transports magiques chargés de la déblayer avaient mis douze minutes pour accomplir leur tâche au lieu des neuf prévues, si bien que le Poudlard Express quittât la gare avec trois minutes de retard sur l'horaire. Wilson en faisait encore des cauchemars.

Debout dans le couloir, Severus pouvait voir le mur de briques qui marquait l'accès à la voie 9¾. Des dizaines de sorciers commençaient à en jaillir les uns après les autres.

Le mieux était de se jeter contre la paroi et une fois la traversée effectuée, de s'écarter rapidement du passage. Mais malgré ces précautions les collisions n'étaient pas rares. D'ailleurs Severus vit ce crétin de Jo Mastock se faire emboutir l'arrière train par le Serdaigle qui le suivait. Chaque année c'était la même chose, ce n'était plus aussi drôle.

Bientôt, le quai fut noir de monde. Presque tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient là et presque tous étaient accompagnés d'au moins un de leur parents ; quand ce n'était pas la famille toute entière qui venait faire honneur au petit dernier qui entamait sa première année dans la prestigieuse école de magie.

Les plus âgés abandonnaient bien vite leurs parents, claquant un baiser embarrassé sur la joue d'une mère insistante pour aller rejoindre rapidement des amis qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis plusieurs semaines. Une fois les groupes reconstitués, ils grimpaient dans un wagon pour s'installer dans un des confortables compartiments.

Le train n'allait plus tarder à partir maintenant et pourtant, certains s'éternisaient encore sur le quai.

D'ailleurs un garçon à l'air maladif du nom de Remus lupin et un des ses amis, Peter Petigrew, un adolescent replet, patientaient près de leurs malles. Peter jetait un coup d'œil inquiet toutes les 30 secondes à l'horloge de la gare. Il restait moins de dix minutes avant le départ. Remus, lui, était plus calme.

Ils attendaient deux de leurs amis qui manquaient encore à l'appel. Enfin ils arrivèrent en courrant, poussant devant eux les chariots qui portaient leurs bagages. Après s'être salués par de chaleureuses accolades, ils entamèrent une conversation animée. C'étaient tous des garçons de Gryffondor. Severus ne les aimait pas. Plus particulièrement ceux qui venaient d'arriver : James Potter, poursuiveur de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor et Sirius Black, le grand brun avec un visage à faire fondre toute les filles. Cette raison seule aurait suffit à lui attirer le mépris de Severus, lui qui était loin d'emporter autant de suffrages.

Et puis il la vit, belle comme la lune, ondulant, consciente de son pouvoir d'attraction. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte du wagon ou il se trouvait. Il avait pensé à elle tout l'été. En passant devant les quatre Gryffondors qui avaient cessé leur conversation en la voyant approcher elle jeta un regard pétillant à Sirius, le plus beau des quatre qui lui répondit par un sourire du coin des lèvres. Encore cet imbécile. Décidément il les lui fallait toutes, pensa Severus amer.

Alors qu'elle remontait le couloir pour regagner le compartiment où elle était attendue, Severus savait qu'elle passerait devant lui.

Il se redressa, s'appuya à la vitre du train pour se donner un air décontracté, souhaitant secrètement qu'elle daigne lui adresser, à défaut d'un sourire au moins un regard.

Mais elle n'en fit rien. Cette indifférence le touchait au plus profond de son cœur. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Que la plus jolie fille de tout Poudlard le trouve beau ? Que subitement, l'espace d'un été il soit devenu une sorte d'Apollon ?

Des volutes de vapeur commencèrent à s'échapper des essieux du Poudlard Express : la lourde machinerie était en train de se mettre en marche. Wilson Watt actionna le sifflet de la locomotive, avertissant ainsi les retardataires du départ plus qu'imminent. Ceux qui se trouvaient encore sur le quai se dépêchèrent de monter, vérifiant à peine qu'ils n'oubliaient rien derrière eux.

Les Gryffondors qu'il avait observés grimpèrent rapidement dans le wagon où Severus s'était installé. Il décida de s'éclipser discrètement dans son compartiment car il ne souhaitait pas croiser leur chemin. Ils auraient tout le loisir de s'insulter et de se faire des coups tordus tout au long de l'année. Pour le moment, il avait envie de faire un voyage agréable.

Il abaissa les rideaux devant les vitres donnant sur le couloir afin de se rendre invisible, s'installa près de la fenêtre et se plongea dans la lecture du livre qui ne le quittait jamais.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. C'était Remus Lupin. L'été n'avait pas suffit à effacer de son visage les traits de fatigue qui semblaient ne jamais le quitter. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Il est vide essayons plus loin » dit-il à ses camarade en refermant la porte.

Cette attitude étrange de la part de Remus le surprit un peu, mais en y réfléchissant bien, des quatre c'était le plus pacifique.

Sa tranquillité fut de courte durée. Le train venait à peine de démarrer quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Ses compagnons de chambre de Serpentard, Gary Keats, Hector Falvey et Charles Hatchway entrèrent essoufflés et visiblement énervés. Ils avaient apparemment couru pour ne pas rater le train.

« Rogue quelle bonne surprise ! » lança Keats, en se jetant sur la banquette. Laissant le soin à Hatchway de hisser ses bagages sur la galerie.

« Je peux compter sur toi cette année n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil entendu.

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis se replongea dans sa lecture jusqu'à, l'espérait-il, leur arrivée à Pré-au-lard.

Le voyage se déroula tranquillement. Ses compagnons de voyages l'ignoraient complètement, ce qui en réalité l'arrangeait. Sa nature solitaire ne l'avait pas quitté à Poudlard et en dépit des espérances de sa mère, il ne s'était fait que peu d'amis.

Bien sur il était apprécié pour son travail et son sérieux, mais il n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un garçon populaire. Peut-être était-ce une des raisons pour laquelle il n'appréciait pas James Potter et toute sa clique. Il avait l'impression que ces quatre là, en plus d'être appréciés par beaucoup, étaient prêt à tout les uns pour les autres.

Falvey, Keats et Hatchway semblaient passer un agréable voyage prolongeant ainsi les vacances jusqu'au dernier instant. Ils chahutaient, plaisantaient et se racontaient en détail les deux mois qui venaient de s'écouler. Ils firent plusieurs parties de « Mage Noir », un jeu de cartes très populaire qui consistait à éviter d'avoir dans son pli la carte du « Mage noir ». Le perdant recevait un gage choisi par les autres joueurs.

Charles Hatchway n'était pas très fort à ce jeu et il avait perdu toute les parties. Il dû, entre autre, faire une déclaration d'amour à Laurie Alan, élève de Serdaigle qui occupait, avec d'autres filles, le compartiment voisin. Avait-elle pris la chose au sérieux ? Il fallait espérer pour ce pauvre Charles que non. Laurie, qui était une brillante élève, n'en était pas pour autant un prix de beauté. Ce qui pour Charles était rédhibitoire : il passait pour être un collectionneur de jolies filles et cela risquait de ternir sa réputation.

Si les moyens de passer le temps pendant le voyage étaient à peu près les mêmes dans tous les compartiment du train, la conversation dans celui de Severus prit soudainement un tournant singulier. Ses compagnons de route ne faisaient toujours pas cas de sa présence et commencèrent à commenter les événements dramatiques qui avaient entaché l'été.

Falvey avait lancé le sujet et finissait de dérouler à ses camarades le film des évènements.

« Les moldus ont cru voir le diable en personne. Ils ont même fait venir un de leurs prêtres pour exorciser les lieux. Comme si un peu d'eau bénite était capable de faire fuir le 'Lord'… »

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire, ce qui pour lui était un exploit. Il passait pour un individu cynique et dépourvu d'émotion. En plus du mépris pour les moldus, on pouvait deviner dans sa voix une certaine admiration pour celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort et qui terrorisait sorciers et moldus depuis quelques années.

Ces derniers temps, son action s'était intensifiée et on racontait qu'il recrutait des adeptes dans le monde entier : les Mangemorts.

« Oui mais il a également décimé une famille de sorciers qui vivait isolée dans le nord du pays » ajouta Charles Hatchway qui avait l'air moins enthousiaste que son ami à l'évocation des exploits de cet individu.

« Sûrement des sympathisants de moldus. J'ai lu quelque part que le père travaillait même dans une entreprise moldue comme comptable » répliqua Falvey.

« Il faut dire que ses théories ne sont pas sans fondement » ajouta Keats. « Il prône la suprématie des sorciers sur les moldus. C'est logique. Pourquoi nous cachons nous d'eux, nous qui sommes plus puissants ? C'est pas normal ! On dirait qu'ils nous font peur. Si on voulait on pourrait dominer le monde. Et ben non, on vit caché et eux ils ont tous les droits, même celui d'envoyer leurs enfants qui ont des « dons » en sorcellerie dans nos écoles. Ça serait bien si les choses pouvaient changer ! »

Severus avait interrompu sa lecture, écoutant attentivement les propos de ses camarades. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait des élèves de Poudlard parler avec complaisance de Lord Voldemort. Les élèves de Serpentard étaient les plus sensibles à ses thèses car ils étaient pour la plupart issus de familles dites de 'sang-pur' et son discours sur la nécessité de purifier la race faisait vibrer la corde sensible de certains d'entre eux. C'était du moins le cas pour Keats et Falvey.

« En parlant du loup… » lança Hector Falvey en faisant un mouvement du menton en direction du couloir.

Lily Evans passait dans le couloir, arborant fièrement l'insigne de préfet sur sa robe. Elle avançait d'une démarche chaloupée qui n'était pas du au seul roulis du train.

« Fermes la bouche crétin ! Tu baves » lança Falvey en assénant un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de Hatchway.

« Ils ont osé nommer cette 'Sang-de-bourbe' d'Evans préfet et chez nous c'est ce parvenu d'Albert Brown qui a été choisi. Cette écoles court à sa perte» commenta Falvey.

« C'est normal, Brown fait partie du Slug Club» rétorqua Hatchway résigné.

« C'est toi qui aurait du être nommé préfet à la place de Brown. » dit Falvey en s'adressant à Keats.

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?» demanda soudainement ce dernier à Severus, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de sa présence.

« Tu aurais fait un bien meilleur préfet, mais ton oncle n'est pas le neveu du Ministre de la magie » répondit-il pensant que c'était ce que Gary voulait entendre.

« C'est ça que j'aime chez toi Severus, tu ne dit pas grand chose mais tu n'ouvres jamais la bouche pour dire des conneries »

Après cette conversation, Severus n'arrivait pas plus à se concentrer sur sa lecture.

Il reporta son attention sur le paysage. La nuit commençait à tomber. La campagne s'habillait des couleurs de l'automne mais Severus ne le voyait pas. Il fixait son reflet que lui renvoyait la fenêtre.

Il pensait à un autre 1er septembre quatre ans plus tôt. Il avait onze ans et il entrait en première année à Poudlard.

Sa mère ne l'avait pas accompagné à la gare comme le faisaient les autres parents. Une méchante grippe l'avait clouée au lit. Elle lui avait fait les dernières recommandations d'usage, lui rappelant comment accéder au quai 9 ¾. Les adieux s'étaient déroulés sur le pas de la maison alors que Madame Alcott, une voisine qui se rendait à Londres ce jour-là, attendait Severus pour l'escorter jusqu'à la gare de King Cross.

Au terme d'un voyage commencé aux aurores, il n'était pas encore 9 heures lorsqu'il arriva à destination.

Il y avait une grande affluence à la gare ce jour-là. Les moldus couraient dans tous les sens, se rendant à peine compte qu'un enfant de onze ans essayait d'éviter la bousculade.

Chez les moldus aussi c'était la rentrée et beaucoup de parents accompagnaient leur progéniture se rendant à l'autre bout du pays pour y être pensionnaire comme lui. Une fille de son âge se tenait avec son père et sa mère sur le quai qui séparait les voies 9 et 10, exactement à l'endroit où se trouvait le passage. Sa mère lui avait dit de ne pas faire attention aux moldus, ils ne s'apercevraient même pas de la manœuvre. Mais le doute l'avait assailli, augmenté par la présence de tout ce monde autour de lui.

Et si ce n'était pas la bonne barrière ? S'il s'écrasait contre le mur ? Il pris une profonde inspiration puis s'élança les yeux fermés. Quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait devant une immense locomotive rouge, de celles que l'on ne voyait plus que dans les musées.

Il resta à la contempler sans bouger pendant de longues secondes. Il ne put éviter le chariot qui le heurta violement, le faisant tomber à terre.

« Ho ! Je suis désolée » dit une petite voix derrière lui.

Quand il leva les yeux pour voir le responsable, il reconnu immédiatement la fille qu'il avait vue de l'autre côté moins de deux minutes auparavant.

« Je pensais que tu t'étais éloigné » précisa-t-elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Severus ne la saisit pas tout de suite. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui proposait son aide.

Il resta assis sur le sol à la regarder. Avec son jean et son pull moldus, ses cheveux auburns retenus en queue de cheval, elle avait tout d'un garçon manqué. Mais ce qui était le plus marquant chez elle, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient pétillants et on pouvait y deviner une certaine effronterie dissimulée derrière une extrême gentillesse. Ils étaient d'un vert brillant. On aurait dit deux émeraudes illuminant son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur.

Enfin il attrapa cette main secourable et rendit un timide sourire à la petite sorcière. Il l'aida ensuite à remettre ses bagages sur son chariot car il s'était renversé en le heurtant.

« Je m'appelle Lily Evans » l'informa-t-elle en hissant son énorme malle sur le chariot avec l'aide de Severus.

« Moi c'est Severus Rogue » répondit-il essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il trouvait la malle extrêmement lourde.

« On devrait peut-être s'éloigner avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne sorte du mur… » suggéra Lily.

« Ah oui ! T'attends tes parents… »

Severus se souvenait des deux adultes qui étaient avec elle.

« Non je leur ai dit au revoir de l'autre côté, ils ont eu peur de passer. On sait jamais, peut-être que ça marche que pour les sorciers ! » dit-elle en riant.

« Tes parents sont des moldus ? » demanda Severus étonné.

« Oui, si ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas sorciers. Et toi ?» demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Je suis le descendant d'une illustre famille de sorciers » répondit-il à la fois fier de ses origines et secrètement honteux de ce demi mensonge.

« Waouh ! C'est super ! Tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre plein de choses avant d'arriver à l'école ! » dit-elle, heureuse d'avoir réussit à mettre la main sur quelqu'un d'aussi instruit sur ce nouveau monde dont elle avait appris l'existence seulement quelques semaines auparavant.

« Pourquoi pas ! »

Seulement cinq minutes parmi les sorciers et déjà il avait lié connaissance. Jamais les choses n'avaient été aussi simples lorsqu'il était à Cheetham.

Ils décidèrent de s'installer immédiatement dans le train, pensant à juste titre que ce serait plus difficile quand tout le monde serait arrivé.

Le voyage se passait à merveille, beaucoup mieux que celui effectué quelques heures plus tôt en compagnie de Mme Alcott. Elle avait passé le voyage à dormir, ignorante ou ne s'inquiétant pas du niveau sonore de ses ronflements.

Lily raconta à Severus comment elle avait découvert, à sa grande surprise et à celle de toute sa famille, qu'elle était une sorcière.

Elle avait trouvé dans la boîte aux lettres un courrier de Poudlard qui lui était directement adressée. Habituellement elle recevait assez peu de courrier et quand cela arrivait c'était des cartes d'anniversaire ou des lettres de son correspondant au Costa Rica.

Cela l'avait beaucoup intrigué. Après l'avoir ouverte elle avait cru, ainsi que ses parents, à une plaisanterie. Une école pour jeunes sorciers… Quelle idée ! Ils s'étaient donc tous tournés vers Pétunia, l'aînée, qui n'arrêtait pas de taquiner Lily à propos des événements étranges qui avaient émaillé la vie de sa cadette au cours de ces dernières années.

Pétunia nia vivement être l'instigatrice de cette farce. Elle insista néanmoins sur le fait qu'elle aurait aimé en avoir eu l'idée.

Si ce n'était pas Pétunia, alors qui pouvait être l'auteur de cette plaisanterie ? Personne en dehors d'eux ne connaissait les étranges capacités de Lily. Ils n'avaient pas honte d'elle, au contraire. Ces phénomènes leur avaient rendu bien des services et leur avaient également causé quelques problèmes. Non, ce qui les inquiétait c'est que leur secret ne soit découvert. Ils ne supporteraient pas que leur petite Lily leur soit enlevée pour être étudiée dans un laboratoire comme un animal ; les journaux populaires étaient plein d'histoires sur ces enfants télépathes, médiums ou télékinésistes utilisés par la police ou l'armée.

Qui pouvait être au courant et leur envoyer cette lettre qui ressemblait maintenant à une menace?

Le lendemain, tout le monde essayait d'oublier les événements de la veille quand atterrit sur la table du petit-déjeuner une petite chouette brune. Il était rare de voir une chouette en plein cœur de Londres et encore plus au milieu de sa cuisine.

Pétunia détacha l'enveloppe cachetée de cire qui était attachée à l'une de ses pattes. C'était une lettre identique à celle reçue la veille. A l'intérieur, comme dans la précédente, un certain professeur MacGonagall y annonçait l'admission de leur fille à Poudlard, école pour jeunes sorciers. Il y avait également une liste de fournitures scolaires et de livres aux noms étranges. Mais dans celle-ci, contrairement à l'autre une enveloppe bleue, plus petite, avait été glissée.

Lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent, une voix distinguée de femme et légèrement tintée d'un accent écossais en sortit.

« Chers M. et Mme Evans,

Je vous prie d'excuser mon erreur car j'ai oublié de tenir compte du fait que le monde des sorciers vous était inconnu.

Les usages auraient voulu que je me rende personnellement chez vous pour vous informer de la nouvelle. Mais hélas, mon emploi du temps ne me l'a pas permis.

Je suis le professeur MacGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Votre fille Lily est, comme vous l'avez sûrement déjà compris, une sorcière… »

Cette voix expliquait où se rendre pour acheter les fournitures, comment changer de l'argent moldu en argent sorcier et comment trouver le Poudlard Express.

Et là, toute la famille comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une plaisanterie et qu'il existait bel et bien, vivant cachés parmi eux, des sorciers et des sorcières.

Lily faisait partie de ce monde. Curieusement, cette nouvelle qui aurait fait peur à beaucoup de parents, réjouissait M. et Mme Evans. En apprenant qu'il existait un monde de sorciers et des écoles faites tout spécialement pour eux, ils étaient rassurés quant à l'avenir de leur fille. Car même s'ils trouvaient les pouvoirs magiques de Lily amusants et pratiques, ils se demandaient souvent à quoi cela pourrait lui servir dans l'avenir. Mais maintenant, plein de perspectives s'offraient à elle. Lily n'était pas anormale, elle était juste différente, exceptionnellement différente.

Severus quant à lui était resté discret sur sa vie. Il ne tenait pas étaler ses malheurs. Moins de monde saurait qu'un de ses parents n'était pas sorcier, mieux se serait. Il resta donc évasif sur sa vie et quand il parlait de lui c'était toujours de sa mère et de sa haute ascendance sorcière, les Prince.

Quand l'heure du repas arriva, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien prévu. Il était parti si rapidement afin d'éviter son père, qu'il n'avait pas pensé à se préparer un sandwich. Lily partagea donc son déjeuner avec lui. Sa mère était ce genre de femme qui pensait que loin d'elle, son enfant allait mourir de faim. Elle lui avait donc préparé un en-cas qui aurait suffi à nourrir un troll à jeun depuis trois jours.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, savourant chaque miette des sandwichs au rosbif et de la succulente tarte aux pommes de Madame Evans.

Severus était heureux de faire ce voyage en compagnie de Lily. Chacun y trouvait son compte. Lui, pour la première fois de sa vie, discutait, plaisantait avec une enfant de son âge sans avoir peur que quelque chose ne vienne trahir ses origines et Lily trouvait en lui l'interlocuteur idéal pour répondre aux nombreuses questions qui lui remplissaient la tête et auxquelles elle n'avait pas de réponse.

Ils discutèrent de leurs emplettes sur le chemin de traverse et de comment ils avaient trouvé leur baguette magique chez Ollivander. C'était la seule folie que sa mère avait autorisée. On ne plaisante pas avec les baguettes magiques. Après plusieurs essais infructueux son bonheur se matérialisa sous la forme d'une baguette de 37 cm en bois d'ébène, plutôt rigide, avec un poil de sphinx.

Un préfet passa alors dans tous les compartiments pour informer les élèves que leur voyage touchait à sa fin et qu'ils devaient enfiler leur robe. Ils passèrent donc leur nouvelle tenue. Celle de Lily était de très bonne facture, ses parents n'ayant pas hésité à se fournir chez la meilleure couturière du chemin de traverse. Madame Guipure n'avait pas son pareil pour couper des robes au plus juste dans les étoffes les plus nobles. Severus enfila la sienne, une robe achetée chez « Magicaprixdoux », une échoppe proposant des articles que l'on aurait qualifiés chez les moldus de « prêt-à-porter ». La bourse attribuée par Poudlard ne lui permettait pas de prétendre à mieux. Sa mère avait opté pour deux robes munies d'un sortilège d'ajustement. La vendeuse lui avait assuré qu'elles s'adapteraient à la croissance de Severus au cours de ses 7 années à Poudlard. Etrangement elles n'étaient garanties que deux ans.

Ils étaient très élégants ainsi vêtus, arborant sur la poitrine l'insigne de Poudlard.

Lily avait d'ailleurs remarqué le blaireau qui figurait sur la robe du préfet qui les avait informés de leur arrivée imminente.

« C'est le symbole de sa maison. » lui précisa Severus. « c'est un préfet de Poufsouffle, son emblème est le blaireau. »

« Sa maison ?» son air perplexe ne laissait aucun doute sur son ignorance totale des coutumes de Poudlard.

« Il y a quatre maisons. » commença-t-il à lui expliquer. « Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. »

Cela ne semblait pas plus parlant pour Lily qui continuait de l'écouter attentivement.

« Chaque élève de première année est placé dans une de ces maisons à son arrivée. C'est le Choixpeau magique qui désigne la maison dans laquelle chacun de nous passera les 7 prochaines années de sa vie. »

« Mais comment fait-il pour choisir ? » demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« Il le sait, c'est tout. Il connaît la nature profonde de chacun et l'envoie toujours dans la maison qui lui conviendra le mieux. »

« Mais si on veut absolument être dans une maison ? »

« Le Choixpeau sait mieux que toi. C'est comme ça… »

« Moi j'aimerais être à Serpentard. » reprit-il. « Ma mère et toute ma famille étaient dans cette maison… »

« Dans ce cas moi aussi je veux être à Serpentard ! »

Le regard fuyant de Severus ne lui échappa pas.

« Tu me crois trop mauvaise sorcière pour être admise ! » reprit-elle vivement.

« Ce n'est pas ça… » essaya de lui expliquer Severus.

Elle l'interrompit et continua sa diatribe, relevant fièrement le menton, ses yeux brillants lançaient des éclairs passionnés.

« A cinq ans, j'ai fait pousser tout un parterre de fleurs ! Ma mère a gagné le concours du plus beau massif de tulipes cette année-là… et les suivantes aussi ! » tint-elle à préciser.

« C'est plus compliqué que le simple niveau de tes dons en magie...» essaya-t-il encore de lui faire comprendre.

« Serpentard est une maison très sélective. Il n'y a pratiquement que des sorciers de 'sang-pur'… »

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de Lily il décida de lui apporter plus de précisions.

« Les 'sang-purs' sont les sorciers qui ne comptent que des sorciers dans leur famille. » Puis pour donner le parfait contre-exemple : « Toi tu as des parents moldus donc tu n'es pas une sang-pur. »

Devant l'air abattu de Lily, il se sentait complètement démuni et essaya de la consoler.

« Mais il y a d'autres maisons et le Choixpeau va forcement trouver celle qui te convient…»

Lily restait silencieuse, réalisant que le monde des sorciers n'était pas si différent de celui des moldus. Les préjugés y avaient également leur place.

« En tout cas, si je ne vais pas à Serpentard, je ne verrai aucun inconvénient à aller à Serdaigle. »

Il le pensait vraiment, car si c'était un exploit pour un enfant de moldus d'entrer à Serpentard, la probabilité que lui y parvienne était à peine supérieure.

« Et les deux autres ? » l'interrogea Lily.

Il essaya d'éluder la question.

« Si tu es aussi bonne sorcière que tu le prétends, tu iras à Serdaigle. Toutes les grosses têtes y sont admises. »

Il espérait que cela suffirait à endiguer le flot de questions qui jaillissait de la bouche de la jeune sorcière.

« Oui mais les deux autres ? » insista-t-elle.

Vaincu, il lui expliqua que Poufsouffle n'avait pas l'habitude d'accueillir les élèves les plus doués et que la réputation de Gryffondor de courage n'était qu'une vaste fumisterie.

« Pourquoi ? »

Décidément, cette fille n'avait que des questions à la bouche…

« La qualité des Gryffondor est soi-disant le courage, mais c'est surtout une bande d'empêcheurs de tourner en rond, tout le monde le sait ! »

« Mais sont-ils de bons sorciers ? »

Encore une question…

« Il y en a de très bons : Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard est un Gryffondor et on dit que c'est le plus grand sorcier du monde… » Il n'avait mis aucun enthousiasme dans cette affirmation.

« Alors pourquoi dis-tu que c'est une bande d'empêcheurs de tourner en rond ? »

Pour couper court au bavardage de la jeune fille, il lui avoua la véritable raison de son aversion pour la maison Gryffondor.

« Depuis toujours, Gryffondor et Serpentard sont des maisons rivales. Elles ne s'aiment pas et leurs membres ne se fréquentent pas. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Lily ne comprenait pas ce comportement. « Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? »

« Les Gryffondor sont persuadés d'être les meilleurs. Tout ça parce que soit disant, les plus courageux sont envoyés chez eux et que Serpentard est un repaire de mage noirs… »

En entendant 'mage noir' Lily eut un mouvement de recul qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on dit. De grands sorciers sont sortis de Serpentard. Il y a même eu plusieurs ministres de la magie qui sont passés par cette maison. »

Lily sembla tout à coup mesurer la portée de ses explications et après quelques secondes elle demanda simplement :

« Alors, si le Choixpeau m'envoie à Gryffondor et toi à Serpentard, nous ne pourrons pas être amis ? »

Encore une question, mais celle-ci n'attendait aucune réponse : le regard baissé de Severus était suffisamment éloquent. Ses cheveux trop longs formaient un rideau dissimulant son visage.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express à Pré-au-Lard.

A leur arrivée, le garde chasse de l'école, Hagrid, une sorte de géant hirsute à l'accent à peine compréhensible, conduisit tous les élèves de première année auprès de la directrice adjointe, le professeur Mac Gonagall.

La cérémonie du Choixpeau commença alors. Tous les élèves de première année se succédèrent sur le tabouret, coiffés de l'étrange objet. On pouvait voir la peur chez certains, d'autres semblaient indifférents, et quelques-uns faisaient montre d'une déconcertante décontraction.

Se fut au tour de Sirius Black de se soumettre au verdict du vénérable Choixpeau Magic. Il se dirigeât vers l'estrade, traînait les pieds comme pour retarder ce moment fatidique. Il fut envoyé à Gryffondor.

Alors que les autres élèves avaient été accueillis à la table de leur maison par des applaudissements nourris, l'affectation de Sirius ne déclencha pas immédiatement cette démonstration de joie. On entendit d'abord un énorme cri d'étonnement venant de la table de Serpentard suivi immédiatement par une triomphale acclamation des Gryffondors.

Le plus heureux semblait être Sirius lui-même. Alors qu'il ne semblait pas enthousiaste à l'idée de coiffer le chapeau, son visage s'illumina à l'annonce de sa maison et il partit en courant s'installer à la table de ses nouveaux camarades, oubliant même de retirer le couvre-chef magique que le professeur Mcgonagall saisit au vol lorsqu'il passa devant elle.

Les élèves se succédèrent les uns après les autres, tous heureux de la maison où on les avait envoyés.

Vint le tour de Lily. Severus sentit son cœur battre plus vite et plus fort. Il avait l'impression que son voisin pouvait l'entendre. Il fit une prière silencieuse répétant inlassablement « Serdaigle, Serdaigle, Serdaigle… »

Mais le Choixpeau annonça Gryffondor. Lily semblait satisfaite de ce choix, mais son bonheur était moins visible que celui de ses camarades.

S'il allait à Serpentard, leur toute jeune amitié n'y survivrait pas. Même si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, aurait-il pu renoncer à la maison de ses ancêtres ? La réponse était non.

Un garçon du nom de Rex Rogers fut envoyé à Poufsouffle et le professeur McGonagal appela

« Severus Rogue ! »

Il se dirigea lentement mais avec assurance vers l'estrade sur laquelle on avait posé le tabouret. Il s'y installa, puis la directrice adjointe lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Après une attente qui lui sembla interminable celui-ci finit par annoncer un tonitruant « Serpentard !»

Il mit un moment à réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait. Malgré tous ses espoirs, il n'avait pas réellement cru à ses chances et enfin il était admis. Cela tenait presque du miracle.

Il se dirigea vers la table de sa maison. Il dut pour cela passer devant celle de Gryffondor. Il croisa le regard de Lily. Ses yeux verts lui lançaient un adieu silencieux dans lequel persistait l'espoir d'une réconciliation. Mais comme elle l'apprendrait sûrement à Gryffondor, toute forme d'amitié était impossible entre eux.

Il s'installa à l'une des places laissées libres pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. A sa droite était assis un garçon de 7ème année, si on se fiait à l'insigne de préfet-en-chef brodé sur sa robe. Il toisa Severus un long moment de son regard d'acier.

« Tu t'appelles bien Rogue, c'est ça ? » lui demanda le garçon.

« Oui c'est ça. » répondit-il.

« Ta mère ne serait pas Eileen Prince ? » continua de l'interroger le préfet.

Severus hocha la tête en baissant les yeux, fixant ainsi le plateau de la grande table.

« Il sait qui est mon père... » pensa Severus.

« Je suis Lucius Malefoy. » continua l'autre garçon.

Il ne se présentait pas, il énonçait juste une évidence. Personne ne pouvait ignorer un tel nom. Sa mère lui avait parlé de cette puissante famille qui cachait plus de secrets que de Gallions dans ses coffres-forts. Tout le monde savait que les Malefoy étaient richissimes.

Lucius se pencha vers Severus et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je sais que ton père est un moldu, mais je ne dirai rien aux autres, et toi aussi tu te tairas. » sa voix était douce mais menaçante. « Si on apprend que quelqu'un comme toi est à Serpentard, c'en est fini de notre réputation, alors ne va surtout pas te vanter devant les autres… »

Ainsi, voilà à quoi ressemblait la légendaire solidarité des Serpentards ? Lui qui pensait s'y faire des amis, venait d'être accueilli des plus froidement par l'un des Serpentards les plus influents de Poudlard.

Avant d'arriver, il avait passé son temps à dissimuler ses dons aux voisins, aux autres enfants et même à son père. Maintenant il devrait dissimuler ses origines moldues au risque d'être considéré comme un lépreux parmi les siens.

Le sort semblait s'acharner sur lui. Avait-il eu raison de souhaiter si ardemment être à Serpentard ?

Il lança un nouveau regard vers la table des Gryffondor. Lily lui tournait le dos et elle discutait avec avec un garçon aux cheveux châtains et à l'air fatigué. Il sentit alors un grand vide en lui. Il n'avait passé avec elle que quelques heures mais c'était peut-être les heures les plus heureuses de toute sa vie. Déjà elle l'avait oublié, elle se faisait de nouveaux amis. Bientôt ils seraient aussi indifférents l'un à l'autre que n'importe quels autres élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Il en éprouva une immense tristesse.

« Rogue ! Rogue ! »

La voix de Hatchway venait de le ramener à la réalité.

« On arrive, dépêche-toi de t'habiller » lui conseilla Charles avant de récupérer ses bagages.

Une cinquième année à Poudlard commençait…


	3. chp 3 : Petits arrangements entre amis

**Chapitre 2 : Petits arrangements entre amis**

_Note de l'auteur :J'ai employé Snivillus comme surnom que donne les maraudeurs à Severus Rogue plutôt que Servillus, car la traduction de Menard, si elle rend la consonance, ne restitue pas le sens de la version originale.._

« Et c'est ainsi que s'acheva le conflit territorial opposant la meute de loups-Garous de McBowell et la tribu de Géants de Bruwald…. »

Plus les années passaient, plus les cours d'Histoire du professeur Binns étaient soporifiques. Le premier de l'année avait déjà fait une victime : Jo Mastock, élève de Poufsouffle, s'était endormi sur son livre, sans que le professeur Binns ne remarque les ronflements bruyants du dormeur.

Seuls quelques élèves restaient attentifs. Pourtant, en cette année de BUSE, on aurait pu penser qu'un effort exceptionnel aurait été fait, mais la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient apparemment pas l'intention de poursuivre cette matière jusqu'aux ASPIC.

Severus Rogue faisait partie de ces jeunes sorciers sérieux qui noircissaient leurs feuilles de parchemin des propos psalmodiés par Binns, non pas qu'il prisa particulièrement cette discipline mais il était dans son tempérament d'aller au bout des choses, d'obtenir d'excellentes notes dans toutes les matières.

Enfin, la cloche sonna la fin du cours, annonçant le réveil des élèves léthargiques tout comme le printemps annonce celui de la nature. Ils n'attendirent même pas que le Professeur Binns finisse la phrase qu'il avait commencée pour ranger leurs affaires et s'apprêter à quitter la salle le plus rapidement possible, espérant échapper ainsi à d'éventuels devoirs.

Bien que plus personne ne sembla l'écouter, le professeur Binns lança sur son éternel ton monocorde :

« Les élèves qui doivent faire un exposé oral, n'oubliez pas que je les attends pour le dernier cours de novembre. »

Gary Keats semblait vouloir quitter la classe rapidement mais il fut arrêté par une dernière recommandation de Binns :

« Monsieur Keats, je vous conseillerai, pour le votre, la lecture de _Magie et féodalité_ de William Rachet ainsi que _Relations Sorciers / Moldus, l'histoire d'un malentendu_ de Cassandre Floux »

Mais à la mine que faisait Keats, on pouvait penser, non sans raison, que ces conseils étaient entrés par une oreille pour ressortir immédiatement par l'autre, un peu à la manière de Binns qui quitta la salle en traversant le mur du fond.

Severus continua à ranger méticuleusement ses affaires, prenant soin d'enrouler les feuilles de parchemin et de lancer un sort de nettoyage sur ses plumes afin qu'elles ne viennent pas souiller ses livres et le reste de ses cours. Cela étonnait d'ailleurs tout le monde qu'un garçon qui faisait si peu cas de son apparence soit si soigneux dès qu'il s'agissait de plumes, de papiers, de fioles ou de flacons.

En quittant la salle de classe, il tomba sur ses trois compagnons de chambre. Falvey et Hatchway semblaient pressés mais Keats attendait visiblement que Severus les ait rejoint.

« Ils ne vont pas t'attendre indéfiniment, le terrain de quidditch n'est disponible que pendant deux heures, après il faut le laisser aux Poufsouffles » se plaignit Charles Hatchway

« Allez-y sans moi et dite à Orwell que j'arrive dans quelques minutes. J'ai à parler avec Rogue » leur enjoignit simplement Keats. Puis il saisit Severus par le bras et le conduisit dans un coin plus isolé.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que personne ne pouvait les entendre, il commença sur un ton suppliant :

« Il faut absolument que tu m'aides Severus. »

Et il reprit sur son ton habituel.

« Entre les cours, les devoirs, les entraînements de quidditch et Marianne Weiss… » il fit une pause, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, au souvenir de cette jolie Serpentard peu farouche. « Je n'aurais jamais le temps pour l'exposé…» finit-il.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu Keats. » répliqua Severus qui avait parfaitement compris où Gary voulait en venir.

« Je sais ! Mais comprends moi, je n'en ai rien à faire de l'histoire, alors pourquoi me décarcasser pour cette matière ? » essaya de se justifier Keats

« Dans ce cas, assume tes choix. » répondit Severus qui savait pertinemment que cela ne suffirait pas à décourager son camarade.

« Je ne peux pas ! Si mes notes sont trop mauvaises, mon père arrêtera de m'envoyer de l'argent de poche…» continua à geindre l'autre.

« Je sais que ce sera dur pour toi, mais apprends à faire sans.» lui répliqua sèchement Severus. Les attitudes d'enfant gâté de son ami commençaient à l'agacer sérieusement.

Gary Keats était l'archétype même du garçon populaire et sûr de lui qui ne comptait pas sur le succès de ses études pour réussir dans la vie.

La nature l'avait doté d'un physique agréable, malgré une taille légèrement en dessous de la moyenne. Ce petit « handicap » lui permettait toutefois d'occuper le poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. C'était peut-être la seule chose pour laquelle il avait réellement un intérêt, mis à part les filles. Même si les mauvaises langues prétendaient que sans la position de son père, c'était Morgan Bowl qui aurait été l'attrapeur de Serpentard, Severus n'avait jamais partagé cette opinion.

Gary n'était pas dénué d'intelligence mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de travailler. Son père était effectivement directeur d'une des plus importantes entreprises d'objets magiques : Keat's Charms. Quel que soient les résultats qu'il obtiendrait à sa sortie de Poudlard, il était persuadé qu'un fauteuil n'attendait que lui dans l'entreprise familiale.

Anatolus Keats ne l'entendait pourtant pas de cette oreille, car lui-même était parti de rien et avait travaillé dur pour monter son entreprise et amasser sa fortune. Sa position parmi les familles les plus influentes du monde des sorciers, il ne la devait qu'à son acharnement à la tâche, à un sens des affaires que beaucoup lui enviaient mais surtout à une aptitude en sortilège hors du commun. Il n'était pas question que son rejeton vienne ruiner une vie de travail simplement parce qu'il estimait que tout lui était dû.

A la fin de la quatrième année, après avoir reçu les résultats désastreux des examens de son fils, Anatolus Keats était entré dans une colère noire et avait débarqué à Poudlard sans tarder. Après un long entretien avec Horace Slughorn -directeur de la maison Serpentard- et le Professeur Dumbledore, ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion que Gary devrait bénéficier des services d'un répétiteur dès la rentrée suivante. C'est ainsi que Severus s'était vu proposer ce poste et avec, une source de revenus substantielle qui lui permettrait d'améliorer son ordinaire à l'école.

« Tu as promis à mon père de m'aider ! » siffla Keats.

« En effet. » acquiesça Severus « Mais il n'était pas question, alors, que je fasse tes devoirs à ta place… »

« Parce que tu crois que je vais aller m'en vanter ? » se défendit Keats.

« Si jamais ton père l'apprend, j'aurai des ennuis… » se justifia encore Severus. « Je ne prendrai pas ce risque. » Severus s'apprêtait à tourner les talons pour prendre la direction de la bibliothèque. La discussion étant maintenant close pour lui.

« Alors je dirai à mon père qu'il me faut un autre répétiteur !» Menaça Gary.

Severus se figea, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre cet emploi.

En effet, contrairement à celui de Keats, le père de Severus ne voulait pas dépenser un penny pour lui. Si le conseil de l'école lui avait accordé une bourse suffisante pour le nourrir, le loger et pourvoir aux fournitures scolaires de base, il ne lui restait que quelques mornilles pour s'autoriser de petits extras. Les Gallions de la famille Keats étaient donc plus que bienvenus.

Certes, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il ferait fortune, en donnant des cours aux rejetons gâtés et paresseux de généreux parents, mais c'était un début…

Il se tourna vers son camarde et dit simplement sur un ton moqueur :

« Qui, à part moi, accepterait ce poste ? La seule autre personne ici à avoir besoin de cet argent, c'est Remus Lupin. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il est à Gryffondor et qu'il préférerait se crever les deux yeux plutôt que de prêter main forte à un Serpentard ?»

L'argument de Severus avait fait mouche.

« Je te paierai pour ça…» essaya encore Keats.

« Ton père le fait déjà. »

Keats réfléchit rapidement, à la recherche d'un arrangement qui pourrait convenir à Severus.

« Je peux t'organiser un rendez-vous avec la fille de ton choix…»

Severus lui lança un regard noir qui voulait dire « Tu penses vraiment que je suis désespéré au point d'être aussi naïf ? » et soudain il eu une idée :

« Intercède en ma faveur pour que je puisse passer les essais de Quidditch et je ferai ton devoir. »

Keats ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« L'équipe de Quidditch ? Depuis quand tu sais jouer ? » Il ne put retenir un rire aigu à cette idée.

Vexé, Severus s'apprêta à s'éloigner de nouveau.

« Non ! Attends ! C'est d'accord, j'en toucherai un mot à Orwell. Mais promets moi que tu prépareras mon exposé. »

« Fais en sorte que je puisse passer les essais et je le ferai. »

Puis il s'éloigna en direction des cachots qui abritaient le dortoir des Serpentards.

Il ne voulait pas le montrer devant Keats, mais il était empli d'une joie intérieure à l'idée d'avoir une chance de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il en rêvait depuis qu'il avait découvert ce sport. Lorsqu'il avait appris que le poste de gardien de but était à pourvoir, il s'était dit qu'il était temps pour lui de saisir sa chance.

Mais contrairement aux équipes des trois autres maisons, celle de Serpentard n'autorisait pas tous les élèves à participer aux essais : c'était le capitaine de l'équipe qui présélectionnait les candidats selon des critères qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui.

Brut Orwell, l'actuel capitaine, avait repris tous les membres qui composaient l'équipe de l'année précédente, sans se soucier qu'il y ait de meilleurs prétendants. Pour le poste de gardien de but resté vacant, il n'avait retenu que cinq élèves. Les critères n'avaient que peu de rapports avec le sport : argent, popularité, physique, trois qualités qui faisaient cruellement défaut au curriculum vitae de Severus…

Mais si Gary demandait à Orwell de donner sa chance à Severus, le capitaine ne pourrait pas lui refuser cette faveur, son père étant employé par la Keat's Charms.

Severus savait que cela ne serait pas suffisant pour qu'il obtienne le poste, mais quand tout le monde le verrait voler, Orwell ne pourrait plus donner le poste à un autre.

Bien sur, il aurait pu demander à Gary de faire également en sorte qu'il soit sélectionné, mais il voulait réussir par ses propres moyens : il ne souhaitait pas de passe droit ; seulement une chance de montrer sa valeur.

Maintenant, il n'était plus question de se rendre à la bibliothèque comme il l'avait prévu pour commencer à travailler sur le devoir que le nouveau professeur de défense contre les force du mal, Jules Young, leur avait donné pour le prochain cours.

Il traversa les couloirs en courrant pour ne pas perdre de temps, espérant ne pas rencontrer Rusard qui s'empresserait de lui en faire la remontrance.

Alors qu'il bifurquait pour rejoindre la salle commune de Serpentard, il croisa Sirius Black et Peter Petigrew. Que faisaient-ils si loin de leur zone d'influence, si près de celle des Serpentards ? A priori ils préparaient un mauvais coup, comme à leur habitude. En apercevant Severus, les deux acolytes prirent une attitude faussement décontractée qui ne le trompa pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous deux ? » siffla t-il. Il n'y avait rien à faire : Severus était incapable d'être aimable avec eux.

« On était venu te souhaiter une bonne rentrée, Snivellus… » lança en riant Peter. Apparemment ce surnom idiot qu'ils lui avaient donné continuait à les amuser.

« Je cherche Regulus, tu ne l'as pas vu ? » Demanda simplement Sirius.

« Non. Cherche plutôt du côté de la grande salle…» se contenta de répondre Severus en espérant que cela suffirait à éloigner ces deux gêneurs, bien qu'il se douta que l'excuse fût fausse.

En réalité il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver le frère de Sirius et d'ailleurs il n'en avait que faire. Il ne supportait pas ce freluquet de Regulus Black qui passait son temps à se vanter de l'excellence de sa famille et du fait qu'un de ses ancêtres avait occupé le poste de directeur de Poudlard en son temps. Comme beaucoup de Serpentard, il ne supportait pas les élèves des autres maisons, à la différence que lui avait un frère chez Gryffondor.

D'ailleurs si les deux Black s'étaient pas ressemblés trait pour trait, personne n'aurait pu deviner leur lien de parenté tant une haine palpable envenimait leur relation. Ils ne pouvaient pas se croiser sans se lancer au visage les pires insultes qui leur passaient par l'esprit. On avait alors l'impression d'assister à une sorte de tragédie antique, de voir s'affronter les deux visages de Janus. Regulus était plus jeune d'une année et même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, Severus avait toujours pensé que le plus intelligent des deux était Sirius.

Regulus n'était qu'un fanfaron juste bon à bomber le torse. Mais à la première difficulté, il allait se réfugier à l'abri afin de ne surtout pas égratigner le joli minois que la nature lui avait généreusement accordé.

L'admission de Sirius à Gryffondor et de Régulus à Serpentard, avait achevé de briser un lien fraternel déjà bien ténu. Entre les deux frères la rupture était consommée, comme entre Sirius et le reste de sa famille d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait pas un seul membre de la très noble famille Black qui ne s'offusqua pas qu'un des leurs soit à Gryffondor.

D'ailleurs Sirius ne leur rendait visite que rarement, passant l'essentiel de ses moments hors de Poudlard ailleurs que dans leur demeure londonienne. Il avait été « adopté » par les parents de James Potter, si bien que des liens d'amitié très forts s'étaient noués entre les deux garçons. Sirius avait retrouvé en James ce frère qu'il avait perdu.

Tout cela, Severus le savait à force d'écouter l'insupportable babillage de Regulus dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Mais il suffisait d'observer Sirius et James pour comprendre qu'un lien fort les unissait. Pour cela, Severus les jalousait. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir afficher aux yeux de tous, une relation aussi forte avec quelqu'un.

Ainsi les autres cesseraient de ne voir en lui qu'un insupportable et asocial rat de bibliothèque au teint cireux et à la tignasse graisseuse.

Bien sur, tous reconnaissaient l'excellence de son travail mais il aurait aimé que l'on voie plus en lui. Cela allait changer maintenant, ils allaient tous voir quel virtuose il était sur un balai.

Arrivé devant le mur de pierre qui dissimulait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards, il prononça le mot de passe « Gringotts » et entra.

La salle commune était déserte. Les élèves préféraient profiter des derniers beaux jours qui les séparaient encore de l'hiver -très précoce dans ce coin reculé de l'écosse- plutôt que de se rendre immédiatement dans leur salle commune pour y étudier. D'ailleurs c'était vendredi et un magnifique Week-end s'annonçait. Une chance pour lui, il pourrait quitter le dortoir en toute discrétion.

La chambre qu'il partageait avec Keats, Falvey et Hatchway était également déserte. Il jeta un sort sur la porte pour la condamner momentanément, une simple précaution dans l'éventualité de l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Ceci fait, il ouvrit le coffre qui se situait au pied de son lit pour en sortir son bien le plus précieux : un magnifique comète 160 complètement remis à neuf. Il le contempla encore quelques secondes, plein de fierté devant son oeuvre.

L'été précédant il avait trouvé un emploi chez Branswick balais express, un réparateur de balais sur le chemin de traverse. Ces quelques semaine de travail dans l'arrière boutique lui avaient rapporté quelques gallions avec lesquels il s'était offert l'épave d'un vieux comète 160 hors d'usage. Le reste de son salaire était passé en fournitures pour balais en tout genre. Une Aubaine pour Monsieur Branswick qui avait ainsi récupéré l'intégralité de l'argent qu'il avait versé à son jeune apprenti d'une saison.

Le manche était d'un beau brun brillant. Il l'avait poncé et poli pendant des heures pour essayer de lui donner la ligne élégante d'un nimbus. Chaque brindille était parfaitement alignée afin de le rendre le plus aérodynamique possible. Les brindilles brisées avaient été retirées et remplacées une à une. Afin de peaufiner encore l'aspect de son balais, il y avait ajouté des étriers en argent pour obtenir une assise plus stable.

Restait à connaître maintenant son comportement en vol, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le tester. Avec mille précaution, il dissimula son précieux balai sous sa cape, espérant qu'elle suffirait à le cacher aux regards indiscrets des autres élèves ; surtout si, comme il le craignait, Petigrew et Black étaient toujours dans le parages : ils se feraient un plaisir de se moquer de lui et s'ils en venaient aux mains, comme lors du match Poudlard contre Serpentard de l'année passée, il avait trop peur que sa monture ne soit endommagée.

Il se glissa donc prudemment hors du dortoir, guettant chaque coin de couloir avant de s'y engager et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie qui donnait sur l'arrière de l'école. Il préférait éviter le parc qui devait grouiller d'élèves. Généralement l'arrière était beaucoup moins fréquenté car trop proche de la forêt interdite.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à y pénétrer, il aperçut Lily Evans et Remus Lupin, allongés dans l'herbe, tous les deux penchés sur un livre dont ils commentaient le contenu de façon animée. Les deux meilleurs élèves de Gryffondor étaient, semble t-il, en désaccord sur un point de magie. Severus se dissimula derrière un talus en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas trop longtemps à attendre avant qu'ils ne se décident à quitter les lieux.

Alors qu'il passait la tête au dessus de sa cachette afin de vérifier si les gêneurs étaient toujours là, Remus l'aperçut. Immédiatement il indiqua sa présence à son amie d'un mouvement de tête. Lily, toujours plongée dans la lecture de son livre, leva ses yeux verts et croisa le regard de Severus.

D'un mouvement sec, elle referma son ouvrage et se leva, indiquant ainsi pour elle et Remus le signal du départ. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient d'un pas lent en direction du château, Severus attendit encore quelques minutes.

La forêt interdite ne portait pas ce nom sans raison. Quiconque était pris à y déambuler sans autorisation était passible de graves sanctions. Mais c'était mal connaître les élèves de Poudlard qui faisaient fi de ce point du règlement.

Beaucoup d'entre eux bravaient cette interdiction. D'ailleurs, Remus Lupin et ses amis étaient coutumiers du fait.

On disait que des créatures magiques et dangereuses séjournaient dans cette forêt, puisant en cela dans le bestiaire fabuleux que la tradition populaire et les livres moldus avait relégué au rang de Mythe.

Mais malgré l'affluence -toute relative- d'élèves dans ce lieu, rares étaient ceux qui avaient croisés un jour une licorne, un centaure ou un loup garou. Severus soupçonnait que le danger n'était pas réel, que cette interdiction cachait en réalité un souhait de préserver la tranquillité des créatures qui vivaient là. La forêt devait être une sorte de sanctuaire, de réserve volontairement isolée de la présence des hommes. Malgré cette conviction, il n'y pénétrait jamais sans une certaine appréhension.

C'était à chaque fois la même chose, il était assailli par la peur, mais celle-ci ne suffisait pas à l'arrêter.

Il pénétra donc dans la forêt, se déplaçant avec facilité. Il savait où il allait. Pourtant, la clarté du jour ne s'y faufilait que difficilement, il y faisait presque aussi sombre qu'en pleine nuit. Il suivit un sentier à peine visible pendant quelque minutes avant de le quitter, ne se guidant plus qu'à l'aide de points de repère qu'il connaissait par cœur : ce chemin il l'avait effectué des dizaines de fois.

Enfin, il arriva à sa destination : une grande clairière correspondant exactement à ce qu'il recherchait : un terrain suffisamment dégagé qui lui permettrait d'évoluer sans difficulté sur son balai et surtout sans le risque d'être aperçu du château.

Il se débarrassa de sa cape, la laissant choir sur le sol humide. D'un mouvement de la main il fit léviter le balai, afin de pouvoir l'enfourcher. Avec une déconcertante aisance, il décolla et commença son élégante évolution. Piqué, chandelle, vrilles et looping. Toute la grâce qui lui manquait sur terre, il l'avait dans les airs, un peu comme ces pingouins sur la banquise, avançant gauchement mais qui une fois dans l'eau faisait preuve d'une élégance inégalée donnant plus l'impression de voler que de nager. L'air était son élément.

C'était un moment de pur bonheur. Le comète 160 tenait toute ses promesses et répondait au moindre de ses ordres. Il tenta une figure périlleuse : piquant à la verticale, il attendit d'avoir presque atteint le sol avant de brusquement redresser le manche du balais pour remonter en chandelle jusqu'à dépasser la cime des arbres les plus hauts, décrivant ainsi une superbe parabole.

Severus était aux anges. Au bord de ses paupières venaient perler des larmes de joie, auxquelles faisait écho son rire rauque et sonore.

Il évolua ainsi pendant de longues heures, oubliant toute notion du temps. Lorsqu'il s'inquiéta enfin de l'heure, le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière l'horizon. Il était plus que temps de regagner le château. Les élèves avaient dû commencer à rejoindre la grande salle pour le dîner. Il atterrit avec précaution, puis se dirigea vers une construction de pierres sèches et à la toiture de chaumes clairsemée que cachait la frondaison d'un saule. C'était une ancienne cabane de chasseurs qui devait avoir plusieurs siècles.

En poussant la grossière porte de bois, un grincement se fit entendre. Severus déposa délicatement le balai derrière la porte. Il serait plus en sécurité ici que dans sa chambre et ça lui éviterait ainsi de devoir le transporter à chacune de ses expéditions.

Après être parti récupérer sa cape, là où il l'avait laissé, il retourna au pas de course jusqu'à l'école.

Avec la tombé du jour, la forêt s'éveillait et des bruits inquiétants commençaient à se faire entendre de toutes parts. Les créatures qui peuplaient les lieux étaient apparemment beaucoup plus actives la nuit : Il était vraiment temps de rentrer.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande salle, tous les élèves étaient attablés. Severus s'installa à une place laissée libre à côté de Charles Hatchway

« Il est hors de question que l'on perde encore le championnat de Quidditch cette année ! » déclarait Keats.

« Déjà que la coupe des maisons nous échappe depuis plus de trois ans…» renchérit Falvey.

Le championnat de Quidditch avait effectivement été remporté au cours de quatre précédentes éditions par les équipes de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle, ce qui démoralisait au plus haut point les Serpentards. Severus ne voulut pas y aller de son commentaire en précisant que si le recrutement avait été plus équitable, ils l'auraient remporté au moins une fois. L'année précédente les Serpentards avaient fini bons derniers : même Serdaigle, pourtant plus réputé pour les talents magiques de ses sorciers que pour leurs aptitudes sportives, avait fait mieux qu'eux.

Keats se pencha alors vers Severus et lui murmura, de façon à n'être entendu que de lui :

« C'est d'accord pour Orwell. Tu passeras les essais avec les autres dans cinq semaines. »

« Dans ce cas, je te garantis une excellente note pour ton exposé. » lui répondit Severus avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire aux lèvres.

Puis il reporta son attention sur le contenu de son assiette, laissant les trois amis discuter du déroulement de l'entraînement du jour.

Mais Severus lui était ailleurs, dans une clairière secrète de la forêt interdite, se sentant libre et heureux. C'était sa chance il lui faudrait la saisir crânement. Ses chances étaient minces, mais il se promit de faire tous les efforts nécessaires.

Les essais étaient dans cinq semaines et d'ici là, il s'entraînerait tous les jours et encore plus le week-end.

---o 0 o---

C'était le grand jour. Son balai à la main, Severus attendait son tour. Tous les candidats étaient passés. Il ne restait plus que lui. Ses mains étaient moites et son cœur battait si fort qu'il craignait qu'il ne finisse par jaillir de sa poitrine. Il avait l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

Parmi ses cinq prédécesseurs, deux avaient fait une démonstration remarquable. Les trois autres avaient a peine réussi à frôler le souafle. Ce serait difficile mais il s'était entraîné dur. Il avait fait des progrès et aujourd'hui il était prêt. C'était son jour.

« Rogue, sur le terrain » tonna la voix d'Orwell.

Severus s'avança au centre de l'arène et après avoir enfourché son balai, il s'envola en direction des trois anneaux qui symbolisaient les buts.

Les gradins étaient noirs de monde. Bien sur tous les Serpentards étaient là, venus pour encourager leurs favoris. Il y avait également de nombreux élèves des autres maisons. Le quidditch déchaînait les passions et remporter le championnat était plus important aux yeux de certains que de décrocher la coupe des quatre Maisons.

Alors qu'il se maintenait en vol stationnaire attendant le début des hostilités, il entendit dans la foule un commentaire qui ne lui fit pas plaisir.

« Rogue, sur ton balais on dirait une vieille sorcière. Il ne te manque que le chapeau pointu et les chaussure à talon avec une boucle en argent »

Cette remarque déclancha un tonnerre de rire parmi les spectateurs. Il avait reconnu la voix de James Potter. Celui-ci avait du l'amplifier afin d'être sur d'être entendu de tous.

« Cinq point en moins à la maison Gryffondor pour ce comportement anti-sportif. Potter, vous viendrez dans mon bureau après les essais, j'ai du rangement à faire dans mes livres. Cette tache vous conviendra parfaitement.»

Le professeur McGonagall, grande amatrice de Quidditch, se trouvait également dans les gradins et elle ne dérogeait pas à sa réputation d'impartialité. C'était une bien mince consolation pour Severus.

Enfin Orwell se présenta devant lui.

« Tu n'auras que deux essais Rogue et c'est moi qui tirerai. »

Alors là c'était bien sa veine ! Les autres candidats avaient eu droit à un poursuiveur nettement moins aguerri.

Les deux joueurs prirent position.

Orwell, le souafle dans la main le toisa de son regard noir surmonté d'un unique sourcil lui adressant un sourire carnassier. Il était clair qu'il ne souhaitait pas que Severus remporte les essais.

Il arma son tir et de son bras puissant, envoya le souafle vers l'anneau le plus à gauche, celui devant lequel Severus se tenait, mais l'effet qu'il avait insufflé à la balle déporta celle-ci vers l'anneau Central.

En une fraction de seconde Severus réagit et se précipita pour arrêter le souaffle avant qu'il ne pénètre dans le but.

In Extremis, il se saisit du souafle sous les hourras de la foule de Serpentard.

Et d'un !

Il ne lui restait qu'un seul essai et quoi qu'il arrive, il devait arrêter le tir…

Severus renvoya le souafle à Orwell, qui se mit rapidement en position, sans attendre que le prétendant au poste de gardien de but ait repris ses marques.

Alors que Severus s'apprêtait à reprendre sa position centrale, Orwell décocha un second tir, encore plus puissant que le premier. Surpris, Severus n'eu pas le temps de réagir. Même pas celui d'éviter le projectile qui arrivait droit sur lui.

Il le reçut en pleine épaule, la violence du choc le précipitant dans l'anneau de droite en même temps que le souaffle.

Les hourras étaient cette fois pour Orwell, qui non content d'avoir ridiculisé Severus, avait en prime fait une démonstration de force auprès de ses camarades. Même les élèves des autres maisons étaient restés bouches bées devant la puissance de son tir.

Humilié, Severus n'eut même pas le courage d'attendre le verdict du capitaine, qu'il savait d'avance défavorable et il précipita son comète 160 vers la terre ferme. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose ; quitter le terrain le plus vite possible.

Alors qu'il allait emprunter le passage qui le conduirait hors du Stade, il fut arrêté par Gary Keats.

« Je suis désolé Severus, tu as été très bon tu sais. Peut-être que tu seras pris, bien que tu aies raté un arrêt... »

« Même si j'avais arrêté les deux tirs, je ne serai pas dans l'équipe. » lança-t-il amèrement.

Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour croire qu'il avait la moindre chance ? Tout le monde savait qu'Orwell réservait le poste à sa petite amie du moment : Narcissia Black.

Puis il ajouta, calmé :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ferais ton devoir. Je n'ai qu'une parole. »

Un grand soulagement se lut immédiatement sur le visage de Gary qui répondit d'un simple « Merci » avant de retourner auprès de ses amis.

Severus voulait maintenant être seul. C'en était fini de ses rêves de gloire, de popularité. Il allait devoir retourner à son anonymat studieux.

Ayant besoin de rester seul, il prit la direction de la forêt interdite.

Qui se souciait de ses états d'âme ? Personne. Même Keats, qui était le garçon avec lequel il s'entendait le mieux, n'était venu le voir que pour vérifier que leur accord n'était pas caduc…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas preuve de son habituelle attention et ne remarqua pas les deux silhouettes qui le suivaient à quelques mètres de distance.

Arrivé dans la clairière, il s'assit par terre un long moment, contemplant le balai dans lequel il avait mis tant d'espoir.

Il regrettait parfois d'être à Serpentard, se demandant comment les choses se seraient passées s'il avait été admis dans une autre maison. Aurait-il était plus heureux ? Sûrement. Mais le Choixpeau Magique en avait décidé autrement.

Ravalant ses tristes pensées, il décida de faire un dernier vol sur son balai avant de définitivement le remiser. Peut-être qu'un jour il le ressortirait, mais pour le moment, il n'aurait plus l'occasion de l'utiliser. En dehors du Quidditch, rares étaient l'occasion de se servir d'un balai pour les élèves de Poudlard.

Alors qu'il évoluait dans les airs, essayant de se vider l'esprit de ses idées noires, il vit arriver vers lui un projectile qu'il ne réussi pas immédiatement à identifier.

Déstabilisé, il perdit le contrôle de son balai qui commença à ruer à la manière d'un cheval de rodéo moldu.

Severus se cramponnait comme il le pouvait au manche de son comète. Ses pieds avaient glissés des étriers. Un rire tonitruant retentit autour de lui. Pourquoi ne réussissait-il pas à reprendre le contrôle de ce fichu engin ?

Alors que jusqu'à présent, le balai se contentait d'exécuter des mouvements saccadés de bas en haut, il commença à pivoter sur son axe faisant passer Severus de la position tête en haut à celle tête en bas à une vitesse vertigineuse. Plusieurs dizaines de tours plus tard, il ne parvint pas à se maintenir et lâcha le manche. Il vit le sol dangereusement se rapprocher puis tout à coup, les feuilles mortes accumulées un peu partout sur le sol se regroupèrent en un énorme tas sur lequel il atterrit comme sur un énorme matelas de plumes.

Les rires qu'il avait précédemment entendus, retentirent à nouveaux, plus fort que jamais. On avait l'impression que leur propriétaire était sur le point de s'étouffer.

Severus se releva péniblement du tas de feuilles sous lequel il avait complètement disparu.

C'est alors qu'il la vit assise sur un rocher, pliée en deux à force de rire.

Il se releva en hurlant :

« Evans, tu es complètement folle ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ! »

Mais la jeune fille continuait à rire.

Elle finit tout de même par se calmer.

Severus ne décolérait pas. La mâchoire crispée, il alla récupérer son balai qui avait atterri quelques mètres plus loin. Il inspecta soigneusement chacune des brindilles puis se retourna vers Lily.

« Tu as de la chance Evans, il n'a rien…» dit-il d'un air menaçant.

Puis sur le ton de l'incompréhension :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête, espèce de trollesse ? »


	4. Chapter 3 : Jardins secrets

_Poudlard, Automne 1971._

_Reconnaître et combattre les mages noirs_.

C'était le livre sur lequel était penché Severus. Il préparait un examen prévu dans un mois et même s'il maîtrisait la défense contre les forces du mal, il ne se contentait pas de demi-mesure.

Ce livre, destiné normalement aux élèves de cinquième années, contenait néanmoins énormément d'informations qui pourraient lui servir dans son cours de seconde année.

C'est ce qui faisait la différence entre lui et les autres élèves dans cette matière ; il ne se contentait pas du minimum, il voulait exceller. Cet ouvrage, il le connaissait maintenant presque par cœur. Il maîtrisait presque tous les sorts dont il était fait mention. Dès qu'il le pourrait, il se rendrait à la bibliothèque pour des recherches plus poussées sur le sujet.

C'était devenu presque obsessionnel chez lui et cela depuis la première année. Cette matière le fascinait. Bien sûr, les autres cours étaient intéressants et il ne négligeait pas leurs enseignements. Il avait d'ailleurs de très bonnes prédispositions en Potion mais la défense contre les forces du mal exerçait sur lui une espèce de fascination. Manier rapidement sa baguette pour contrer les sorts jetés par les ennemis, lancer des contre-attaques fulgurantes, connaître les us et coutumes des créatures magiques les plus terrifiantes, voilà ce qu'il aimait.

Alors qu'il décortiquait le témoignage d'un sorcier du nom de Aravavicius qui expliquait comment il avait découvert qu'un des employés de son officine de potions détournait des substances rares afin de confectionner des potions permettant de ramener à la vie des corps mort, une ombre vint assombrir la page sur laquelle il était penché. En levant les yeux, il reconnu Lily Evans debout face à lui.

Ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, plus d'un an auparavant. Ils avaient respecté la règle tacite qui interdisait aux élèves des maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard de se lier d'amitié. Mais malgré cela aucune hostilité ne s'était jamais installée entre eux. Ainsi s'ignorer était devenu leur crédo. Quelquefois, ils se lançaient un regard et Lily avait osé un sourire à une ou deux reprises, mais cela s'était arrêté là.

Pourtant, les relations entre les deux maisons s'étaient durcies : L'arrivé d'un certain Lord Voldemort sur le devant de la scène créait un climat d'hostilité dans toute l'école, montant les élèves les uns contre les autres jusque dans leur propre maison. Chez Griffondor, il était malvenu de se prononcer en faveur de ce mage noir qui prônait la supériorité des sorciers sur les moldus, privilégiant même dans sa propre communauté ceux que l'on appelait les « sang pur ». Chez Serpentard c'était différent. Peu d'élèves clamaient ouvertement leur soutien à ce sorcier, mais aucun n'osait critiquer ses thèses. Il faut préciser que la grande majorité des Serpentards étaient de « sang pur » ou du moins se prétendaient comme tel. .

Severus interrogea Lily du regard pour connaître l'objet de sa présence. Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier :

« Rusard m'a demandé de te remettre ça » dit-elle simplement.

Il le saisit rapidement et répondit par un simple merci quasiment inaudible. Il attendit qu'elle ait regagné sa place à la table du petit déjeuner des Gryffondors, pour s'intéresser à ce qu'elle lui avait amené.

Il fut étonné de voir sur l'enveloppe des timbres moldus. Elle avait donc été acheminée par les services postaux nationaux, ce qui avait du ralentir son arrivée.

Prudent, il jeta un coup d'œil alentours, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun regard indiscret ne se posait sur lui. Même si Lucius Malfoy n'était plus à Poudlard, les menaces proférées par ce dernier restaient présentes à son esprit.

Il observa avec plus d'attention la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ?

Sa mère n'avait-elle pu attendre l'arrivée du hibou de Poudlard pour lui écrire ?

Pourtant elle devait savoir que les courriers arrivant par des moyens moldus pouvaient mettre plusieurs semaines avant d'être remis à leurs destinataires. C'était le cas de cette lettre, qui avait été postée quinze jours plus tôt.

Ce ne pouvait être son père, qui ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis cette fameuse soirée où Severus avait utilisé ses pouvoirs contre lui.

En retournant le courrier il eut une brutale réponse à ses questions. Le nom de l'expéditeur y avait été apposé à l'aide d'un tampon encreur : _Johnson, Johnson et Johnson, notaires._

Il su alors ce que contenait cette lettre et c'est d'un geste fébrile qu'il déchira l'enveloppe et en extirpa une feuille blanche filigranée :

_« Cher Monsieur Rogue,_

_Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes sincères condoléances, pour la perte de votre chère mère._

_Elle nous a contactés voici quelques mois afin de régler sa succession. _

_Nous aurions aimé vous faire part de ses dernières volontés en personne, mais vous n'étiez pas présent aux funérailles._

_Nous nous sommes donc résolus à vous les communiquer par courrier, votre mère nous ayant laissé les coordonnées de votre école et l'ordre d'agir ainsi si nous ne réussissions pas à vous rencontrer en personne._

_Concernant les biens matériels, votre mère ne vous a rien laissé, ne possédant rien en son nom propre. _

_En revanche, elle nous a demandé de vous remettre une lettre que vous trouverez jointe à notre courrier._

_Veuillez encore accepter, monsieur, l'expression de nos plus sincères condoléances_

_Maître __Johnson._

Ainsi sa mère, la seule personne qui l'ai jamais aimé n'était plus. Elle était morte sans que son moldu de père ne l'en informe. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Les mâchoires de Severus se serrèrent et il haït encore plus ce père méprisable, si tant était que ce fût possible.

Il imagina les obsèques de sa mère : personne n'avait du être présent pour l'accompagner dans sa dernière demeure, même pas son père. Seul le croque-mort et le fossoyeur devaient être présents et ils n'avaient sûrement pas eu l'âme suffisamment charitable pour y déposer quelques fleurs. Severus doutait même qu'Eileene eusse eu des funérailles descentes : son père était parfaitement capable de s'être contenté de jeter la malheureuse dans une fausse commune.

Tobias Rogue lui avait volé ce moment où il aurait pu lui faire ses adieux !

Comment Severus pourrait-il supporter d'être en présence de son géniteur aux prochaines vacances d'été ? Il était maintenant totalement exclu qu'il s'y rende pour Noël, la seule personne important à ses yeux n'étant plus là.

Il fouilla dans la grande enveloppe à la recherche de la lettre que sa mère lui avait laissée. Il en sortit une feuille de parchemin pliée en trois et cacheté de cire sur laquelle il était inscrit « Pour Severus ». Il reconnu la petite écriture serrée et allongée de sa mère.

Doucement, ne se souciant plus du monde qui l'entourait. Il l'ouvrit :

_« Mon cher fils,_

_Pardonne-moi._

_Voilà de longues années que je souffre en silence, espérant pouvoir vivre suffisamment longtemps pour te voir entrer à Poudlard. Mon rêve est exaucé et je sais que là-bas, tu seras heureux comme j'ai pu l'être à ton âge. _

_Si je ne t'ai rien dit à propos de ma maladie, c'est pour que tu restes insouciant le plus longtemps possible, pour que rien ne te retienne près de moi. Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, mes forces me quittent peu à peu, tu es la seule dernière belle chose qu'il me reste..._

_Ne te sens pas coupable : tu n'es pas responsable de mon état et rien n'aurait pu venir a bout du mal qui me ronge. La médecine moldue et la magie des médicomages se sont montrées inefficaces._

_Je suis triste de te laisser car, de toutes les choses qui me sont arrivées, tu es la plus belle. Mais je sais qu'à présent tu es entre de bonnes mains._

_Mais ne crois pas que je n'ai jamais été heureuse. Au début de mon mariage j'étais la plus heureuse des femmes. J'ai aimé ton père et lui aussi m'a aimé. Le fait que je sois une sorcière ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire il trouvait la situation extraordinaire. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre mes parents et qu'ils lui fassent subir une série de sorts douloureux et humiliants. _

_Depuis, c'est toute la magie qu'il rejette, toi et moi y compris. _

_Un jour, peut-être trouvera t-il le courage de s'ouvrir à toi. _

_Si les moldus rejettent souvent le monde de la magie lorsqu'ils apprennent son existence, on peut dire que c'est le monde de la magie qui a rejeté ton père._

_Deviens un grand sorcier, regagne la place qui t'est due. _

_Fais en sorte que le nom des Prince retrouve sa place. _

_Tu en es a présent le dernier des représentants car, même si ton nom est Rogue, tu restes un Prince, un Prince de sang mêlé, mais cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de croire que tu vaux n'importe quel sorcier de sang pur… »_

Ses larmes, jusqu'alors retenues, ne purent être contenue plus longtemps et jaillirent en flots. Le monde alentour lui était à présent étranger, il était seul face à son chagrin.

Il ne remarqua donc pas l'arrivé des quatre élèves les plus dissipés de Poudlard qui, pourtant, avaient fait une entrée fracassante dans la grande salle.

Peter Petigrew ouvrait la marche clamant de sa voix de basse

« Place ! Faite place au nouveau poursuiveur des Gryffondor ! »

Il était immédiatement suivi de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin qui portaient en triomphe sur leurs épaules James Potter. Derrière eux, toute une horde de Gryffondors avançait en agitant des fanions aux couleurs de son équipe de quidittch.

La grande salle, jusque là calme car n'y étaient attablés que quelques élèves de chaque maison, fut agitée par un immense brouhaha de cris de joie et de rires.

C'est alors que Peter remarqua Severus assis, seul, les joues mouillées de larmes :

« Regardez ! » cria t-il pour couvrir le bruit ambiant « Les Serpentards pleurent déjà en imaginant la raclée qu'on va leur mettre grâce à James »

L'assemblée, essentiellement composée de Gryffondor, partie sur un immense éclat de rire. Les quatre garçons s'approchèrent de Severus. Sirius jeta rapidement un coup d'œil au livre qui était posé devant lui et apparemment le titre lui inspira une remarque encore plus cinglante :

« Non je ne crois pas que ce soit ça. Il pleure juste sur le sort des pauvres mages noirs décrits dans son livre »

Ces deux remarques successives avaient quelque peu fait reprendre ses esprits à Severus qui commença à rassembler ses affaires. Mais ne souhaitant pas partir sur une humiliation, il répliqua sur un ton acide :

« Surtout sur les pauvres Black qui se retourneraient dans leur tombe s'ils savaient que l'un des leurs est un traître ! »

Sirius, que cette remarque avait touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, se précipita sur Severus pour lui régler son compte dans un corps à corps à la moldu.

James et Remus le retinrent à temps :

« Laisse ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine… Une retenue pour s'être battu avec lui ne serait pas honorable…Et tu passerais pour qui si tu t'attaquais à cette chiffe molle ?» lui dit James pour le calmer.

Mais le nouveau membre de l'équipe de Griffondor ne voulait pas en rester là, il ne voulait pas que son jour de gloire soit entaché par le fait que lui et ses amis se serait fait moucher par un Serpentard et il lança à Severus qui se dirigeait maintenant vers la porte :

« C'est pas Severus que ta maman aurait du t'appeler mais _Snivellus _»

Le fait que cet abruti évoque sa mère en cet instant laissa Severus sans voix. Il aurait voulu trouver quelque chose à répliquer, mais rien...

Il resta debout, comme paralysé. Cette insulte avait fait mouche, et il ne trouvait rien à répliquer.

Ses yeux le brûlaient, il fallait qu'il sorte avant de fondre en larme, ce qui aurait donné une raison supplémentaire aux autres élèves de se moquer de lui et de glorifier James et sa bande.

Il se fit violence : ne pas courir, ne pas pleurer, garder un semblant de dignité mais, sous les rires et les quolibets des Griffondors, ce fut une véritable torture.

Dès qu'il eut passé les portes de la grande salle, il oublia toute retenue, parcourant à toutes jambes les couloirs vers la sortie la plus proche. Il passa sous la grande Horloge et se retrouva en haut de l'escalier qui descendait vers le parc de Poudlard. Il avait besoin d'air. Il se retrouva dehors, courrant au hasard. Il voulait être seul pouvoir pleurer tout son soul, étancher ce chagrin immense qui l'accablait, donner libre cours à sa colère et à sa frustration.

Au loin, il aperçu Hagrid, le garde chasse, qui quittait sa cabane pour pénétrer dans la forêt interdite toute proche. Il en aurait pour des heures avant de revenir. Severus se dirigea vers la chaumière. A l'arrière il y avait un tas de bois qui formait avec le mur de la masure une petite niche dans laquelle il pourrait se glisser sans difficulté. Il s'installa sans se soucier de son confort et sorti la lettre de sa mère qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire entièrement.

Alors qu'il recommençait sa lecture, il entendit craquer des feuilles mortes sous les pas d'un intrus. Hagrid était de retour. Il avait du oublier quelque chose. Severus s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa tanière pour ne pas courir le risque d'être découvert.

Puis on l'appela doucement :

« Severus ! Severus ! »

Il reconnu la voix de Lily Evans. Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle suivi ?

Il ne se manifesta pas, espérant qu'elle allait finir par se fatiguer et passer son chemin. Mais elle insista :

« Je sais que tu es là ! Je t'ai vu passer derrière la cabane ! » Un silence « Ne pense pas que je vais me fatiguer, j'ai tout mon temps, il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui… »

Vaincu, Severus lança, toujours à l'abri du tas de bois :

- « Va-t-en ! »

Il vit alors apparaître dans l'entrée de sa cachette le visage de Lily, qui le découvrit assis en tailleur, la lettre de sa mère serrée dans sa main. Elle s'agenouilla à même le sol humide et dit simplement :

« Je n'ai pas ri tout à l'heure »

A l'évocation de ce triste événement, les yeux de Severus le piquèrent.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tes parents étaient moldus ? » demanda-t-elle pour rompre le silence.

- « Ma mère est une sorcière. » dit-il simplement.

Un lourd silence gêné s'installa, aucun n'osant prendre la parole. Ce fut finalement Lily qui le brisa :

- « Je suis désolée Severus… »

- « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour l'attitude de ces crétins… »

- « Non c'est pas ça… Pour la lettre… »

Il ne répondit pas.

- « J'ai vu qu'elle provenait de chez un notaire… » Voulût préciser Lily.

- « Ma mère est morte. » lui confia-t-il alors dans un souffle.

- « Je suis désolée. » répéta la jeune sorcière sur un ton plein de tristesse.

Pourquoi fit-il cela ? Il ne le su jamais, mais une nouvelle bouffée de chagrin l'envahit et il se jeta dans les bras de Lily, posa son visage sur son épaule en la serrant fortement dans ses bras et il se remit à pleurer. Non pas silencieusement, comme dans la grande salle, mais des gémissements désespérés sortaient de sa gorge, semblables à une lamentation antique, exprimant toute sa douleur.

Lily, d'abord surprise, l'enlaça à son tour, ses propres larmes et sanglots faisant écho à ceux de Severus.

Après un long moment, quand ils eurent fini de pleurer, que les larmes se furent taries, ils se regardèrent à nouveau, ne sachant quoi se dire. C'est Severus qui prit la parole :

- « Elle m'a laissé une lettre que je n'ai pas encore entièrement lue… » confia-t-il en défroissant du plat de la main la feuille de parchemin qu'il avait serrée trop fort.

- « Je vais te laisser la terminer, je ne serai pas loin. Appelle-moi. »

Elle ne voulait pas le déranger dans ce moment.

A nouveau seul, il reprit sa lecture, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi sa mère parlait. Il était question de territoire des Princes, de don à Poudlard, d'enclave magique, de secret, d'héritage.

Sa mère lui expliquait que la forêt magique qui faisait aujourd'hui partie de Poudlard appartenait à l'origine à la famille Prince. Commodus Prince l'avait cédée à Poudlard cinq siècles auparavant, mais celui-ci avait conservée une enclave magique protégée par un serment de fidélitas. Le secret de ce territoire n'était révélé que de Grand Parent à l'aîné des petits enfants.

Eileene l'avait reçu de son grand père, alors qu'elle entrait en première année à Poudlard. Elle en était la dernière détentrice et comme elle n'aurait pas la chance de connaître ses petits enfants, elle avait décidé de déroger à la règle établie en faisant de son fils le dernier gardien du secret.

«… Près de la bordure qui longe l'arrière de l'école, il y a une statue qui représente un enfant. C'est à ce niveau que tu devras entrer dans la forêt. Il te faudra ensuite trouver des pierres sur lesquelles des runes sont inscrites (elle avait dessiné un symbole runique). Elles représentent l'emblème des Princes. Suis les runes et au bout de quelques minutes, tu tomberas sur le lieu en question. L'entrée est marquée par une pierre dressée, qui fut érigée il y a de cela plusieurs siècles par le premier des Princes a être sorcier. Tu trouveras là ton héritage, toute les choses que j'ai conservées de mon ancienne vie.

Ce lieu n'est visible que des personnes à qui le secret a été révélé, mais le fidelitas n'est pas efficace contre les créatures qui peuplent la forêt. C'est pour ça que nos ancêtres l'ont protégé contre leur intrusion.

C'est un lieu paisible, où j'aimais me réfugier lorsque j'étais élève à Poudlard et je sais que tu en feras bon usage.

Je t'aime

Ta mère. »

Un endroit secret qui ne serait connu que de lui, un endroit où il pourrait se réfugier. A présent, malgré la tristesse, il fut pris d'une curiosité immense. Il voulait s'y rendre immédiatement.

Il s'extirpa de sous le tas de bois prenant immédiatement la direction de la statue de l'enfant.

- « Eh ! Où tu vas ? Attends-moi ! »

Lily courait dans sa direction et le rejoint rapidement.

- « Heu…je rentre à Poudlard. »

Elle lui lança un regard perplexe :

- « L'entrée c'est dans l'autre direction. Là tu vas vers la forêt… »

- « Oh ! Et puis zut ! »

Il saisit la main de Lily et la traîna à sa suite vers la lisière de la forêt. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à y pénétrer il s'arrêta et demanda à Lily :

- « Tu sais garder un secret ? »

- « Oui, je n'ai encore jamais révéler à personne que Pétunia… » Elle s'interrompit, se rendant compte qu'elle était sur le point de se contredire. « Oui je peux garder un secret. »

- « Si je te confie un secret, tu ne le dévoileras à personne ?»

Elle hocha la tête. Alors il se leva et lui saisit à nouveau la main, l'entraînant dans son sillage. Il se dirigea vers le chemin en lisière de forêt que sa mère lui avait indiqué, à la recherche des pierres. Leur progression fut lente car la plupart d'entre-elles étaient invisibles, cachées sous la mousse et la terre. Mais si on était attentif, on finissait par les trouver.

Des bruits inquiétant peuplaient cette forêt : des cris aigus, des grognements, le bruit des sabots des cerfs…

Enfin il vit la pierre dressée : haute de plus de trois mètres, elle ne différait en rien des menhirs que l'on trouvait dans tout le pays.

- « Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Alors, je veux rentrer à Poudlard. On n'a pas le droit d'être ici… Et puis, cet endroit est effrayant. »

- « Mais tu ne vois rien ?»

- « Si : je vois des arbre et encore des arbres et toujours des arbres… » répondit-elle vivement, commençant à croire que Severus n'avait peut-être pas de bonne intentions.

Alors il se souvint que sa mère lui avait écrit que la clairière n'était visible que des initiés mais que lui seul pouvait les désigner :

- « Devant toi se trouve une clairière secrète, refuge des enfants Prince une génération sur deux. Je suis le gardien du secret et je décide de t'en révéler l'existence. »

Il espérait que cela suffirait à faire s'envoler le charme qui dissimulait les lieux aux yeux de Lily et en effet. Là ou il y a à peine quelques seconde se dressait encore des arbre aux troncs impressionnants et à la hauteur vertigineuse, elle vit apparaître devant elle une clairière dégagée dans laquelle se trouvait une petite chaumière.

- « Un serment de fidelitas… » murmura-t-elle.

- « Tu connais ça toi ? » questionna t-il intrigué.

- « Je m'intéresse beaucoup à la magie ancestrale et le fidelitas est un sort très ancien. Mais rassure toi, même si je décidais de révéler l'existence de ce lieu a qui que ce soit, j'en serait incapable, seul le gardien du secret peut le faire. »

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la maison. Elle était plutôt petite, en pierre, et son toit de branchages ne devait sûrement sa survie qu'à la magie.

La porte grinça bruyamment lorsque Severus la poussa. L'intérieur était très sombre.

« Lumos » murmura Severus, comme s'il avait peur de déranger un occupant éventuel.

Une clarté suffisante s'échappa de l'extrémité de sa baguette, éclairant une unique pièce de bonne taille. Un grand coffre en bois était posé dans un coin. Il se sentait l'âme d'un chasseur de trésor. Avec beaucoup de précautions, il en souleva le couvercle, ce qui fit voler une grande partie de la poussière qui s'y était amoncelée.

A l'intérieur, des livres, des dizaines de livre. Ce coffre ne devait pas être ordinaire car il contenait bien plus de choses qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.

Severus se mit donc au travail et décida d'en inspecter le contenu. Lily qui était restée sur le seuil n'osait pas rentrer. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher et ensemble ils extirpèrent le trésor.

D'abord, Severus ouvrit une boite en bois oblongue et il y trouva soigneusement rangé sur du velours noir une baguette magique. Elle était très fine et sa base était recouverte d'une couche d'argent massif sur laquelle était gravé _à Notre chère fille qui a brillamment obtenu ses ASPIC_. C'était la baguette de sa mère et le reste du coffre devait contenir les vestiges de sa vie de sorcière.

Des livres de cours par dizaine : tous les livres de sa mère depuis sa première année jusqu'à la dernière : potions, arithmancie, sortilèges, métamorphose et même connaissance des moldus. Il y avait aussi un jeu de baveboules, des fioles et des flacon étiquetés : racines de mandragore ; pattes de cloporte pilées, poudre de lune…

Curieuse, Lily se pencha sur les étiquettes :

- « Il y a des produit très rare, il faut espérer qu'il ne sont pas abîmé. »

Ils passèrent ainsi des heures à inspecter le contenu du coffre, allant de surprise en surprise.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient disparu sans laisser de trace : il était temps de rentrer. Si leur absence au déjeuner pouvait passer inaperçu, ce ne serait pas la même chose pour le dîner.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la forêt, Severus retint Lily par le bras :

- « Rendez-vous ici samedi prochain. »

- « Compte sur moi !» lui répondit-elle avec un large sourire avant de se diriger vers Poudlard.

Il attendit de longues minutes avant de faire de même car s'ils étaient vus ensembles, leur secret serait découvert.

Ce fut le début d'une longue amitié clandestine entre Severus et Lily. Ils se retrouvaient dans la cabane après les cours, les week-ends et pendant certaines vacances scolaires. Ils n'y faisait rien d'extraordinaire, il y passaient simplement du temps ensembles, faisaient leur devoir, discutaient théorie magique, préparaient des potions…

C'était un peu devenu leur salle commune, où personne ne venait jamais les déranger. Un lieu qui abritait leur jardin secret.

_Poudlard, automne 1974._

- « Severus ! Attends-moi ! » continuait à crier Lily qui essayait désespérément de garder l'allure qu'imposait les grandes enjambées de son ami. « Tu n'as plus le sens de l'humour… »

- « Ce n'est vraiment pas le jour.»

- « En plus, je t'ai rapporté une Bièraubeurre. … »

Mais cette tentative pour l'amadouer ne porta pas ses fruits.

- « J'en veux pas »

- « Je te signale que si je n'avais pas été là, James et sa bande auraient découvert ton secret… »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, l'interrogeant du regard.

- « J'ai vu qu'ils te suivaient lorsque tu as quitté le terrain de quidditch et ils allaient te voir entrer dans la forêt interdite. » Elle s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle « Heureusement, je les en ai empêché avant qu'il ne te voient y pénétrer »

- « Et comment ? » l'interrogea Severus.

- « En rappelant à ce cher James que le professeur Mcgonagall l'attendait pour sa retenue. »

Les poings sur les hanches bombant exagérément le torse, la tête haute, un peu à la manière de ses super héros de bande dessinée moldu elle lança : « Ca sert d'être préfète. »

Devant le comique de la posture de Lily, Severus ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit rire. Les deux camarades se dirigèrent ensuite bras dessus bras dessous vers la cabane en riant…

Elle avait un peu changé depuis le jour où ils l'avaient découverte. Au fil des années il l'avait meublé de deux fauteuils, d'une table mangée par les vers et de quelques chaises. La poussière avait disparu et les étagères étaient remplies de livre et de fioles diverses.

Le coffre d'Eileene Rogue était toujours là. Un vieux livre à la couverture abîmée était posé dessus.

Sur le manteau de la cheminée, sous un globe de verre, Severus avait déposé la baguette de sa mère.

Dans la cheminée, un chaudron bouillonnait. Lily se pencha au dessus de l'âtre afin d'en inspecter le contenu.

- « Ca me semble correct. » fit-elle juste remarquer.

- « Sur quoi tu travailles ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Sur une crème contre les coups de lune. »

- « Les quoi ? »

- « Les coups de lune. C'est comme un coup de soleil mais avec des rayons de lune. »

- « Mais seules les créatures nocturnes son sujettes à ce genre d'affection… »

- « Oui je sais mais Hagrid m'a parlé d'une licorne dans la foret qui en avait un sur le museau qui semblait très douloureux, alors je lui ai promis un remède. »

- « Tu continues à fréquenter ce fou ? »

- « Il est très gentil, et je te signale que c'est grâce à moi s'il n'est pas parti dire au professeur Dumbledore qu'il t'avait vu à plusieurs reprise traîner dans la forêt… »

- « Il s'en fiche… »

Elle fouilla sur une étagère à la recherche d'un flacon.

- « Il faudra commander de la poudre de lune, il n'y en a presque plus… » fit-elle remarquer en vidant le reste de la fiole dans son chaudron. « J'ai bien peur que le peu qu'il reste ne suffise pas pour ma potion. »

Severus était assis à la table au-dessus d'un parchemin qu'il griffonnait rapidement. C'était le devoir qu'il avait promis à Keats…

- « Et toi, sur quoi tu travailles ? » demanda Lily qui maintenant remuait le contenu du chaudron.

- « Un exposé pour le cours de Binnes. » lui répondit Severus laconique.

Elle se pencha par-dessus son épaule et commença à lire :

- « C'est très intéressant, mais si je me souviens bien, ce sujet est celui de Keats… »

- « Je lui devait un service… » essaya de se défendre Severus.

- « Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour toi de traîner avec ce fils à papa… »

- « Je traîne avec qui bon me semble. Est-ce que je te fais une crise parce que tu es toujours fourrée avec Lupin ? »

- « Je te signale que nous sommes tous les deux préfets. »

- « Tu oublies qu'il fait parti de cette bande de bons à rien qui passent leur vie à me pourrir la mienne… »

- « Si tu ne passais pas la moitié de ton temps libre à chercher comment leur jouer un tour pendable, peut-être arrêteraient-ils de te prendre pour cible… »

Les tensions entre les quatre Gryffondors et le Serpentard étaient le principal sujet de discorde entre eux, surtout que Lily avait toujours été proche de Remus Lupin. Et si la rumeur qui courrait depuis plusieurs semaines était vraie, James Potter avait un faible pour la jolie rousse.

- « Tiens j'ai entendu dire que Potter t'avais demandé de l'accompagner à Près-au-lard. Tu as accepté ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Oui ! Si tu acceptes d'y aller avec Narcissa Black… »

Lily se mit à rire de sa propre plaisanterie et commença à danser dans la pièce en fredonnant une comptine Moldue.

« Le palais royal est un beau quartier

Où toutes les jeunes filles sont à marier

Mademoiselle Cissy est la préférée

De Monsieur Se… »

Severus qui était secrètement amoureux de Narcissa Black depuis l'instant où il l'avait vue pour la première fois ne supporta pas que Lily se moque encore de sa couardise. Et dans une réaction instinctive il avait lancé un sort de sa composition sur son amie.

C'était maintenant à Severus de rire. Il était d'ailleurs pris par un fou rire irrépressible face aux gesticulations de Lily : Elle tenait sa baguette dirigée vers sa bouche et essayait de se libérer du sort de Severus. Ses lèvres étaient comme soudées et, en dehors d'une sorte de meuglement étouffé, aucun son audible ne parvenait à en sortir.

Vexée, elle s'assit brusquement sur le plancher de la cabane, les jambes repliées en tailleur et les bras fermement croisés sur la poitrine et lui jeta un regard assassin. Elle avait compris que son salut ne viendrait que de ce plaisantin.

Un fois calmé, Severus libéra son amie et comme les eaux de retenues d'un barrage qui aurait cédé, les insultes jaillirent et elles n'avaient qu'une cible : Severus.

Pour seule réponse il lui dit simplement :

- « Si tu avais étudié les sorts informulés, tu n'aurais eu aucune difficulté à te débarrasser de mon « Motusébouchecousus. »

- « Les sorts informulés ne sont pas au programme avant l'années prochaine ! » se contenta t-elle de lui répondre.

- « J'avais oublié que tu ne jurais que par les potions » la railla-t-il.

- « Et alors ! C'est très utile, si tu t'en donnais la peine tu serais le meilleur élève de la classe en potions… »

- « Mes notes sont excellentes, merci. Et puis c'est une matière pour les sorcières. »

- « Bien sur, ce n'est pas comme la défense contre les forces du mal ! » lui lança t-elle vexé,

- « Sache que les potions sont aussi puissantes, voire plus puissante que certains sortilèges… même informulés. »

Un petit carillon retentit. C'était l'alarme qui leur indiquait qu'il était l'heure de rentrer à Poudlard.

Comme toujours, Lily partit la première, suivie quelques minutes plus tard par Severus.

Avant d'aller dîner, Severus se rendit dans son dortoir. Il était vide. Il en profita pour glisser sous l'oreiller de Keats, les 80 cm de parchemin destinés à son exposé.

Alors qu'il regagnait la grande salle, il croisa quelques élèves. Aucun ne pensa à le réconforter pour avoir ratés ses essais. Seuls quelques élèves ricanaient à son passage au souvenir le la plaisanterie de James Potter.

Arrivé a destination, toute l'attention des Serpentards était retenue par Narcissa Black qui ne se lassait pas de recevoir les félicitations de ses camarades.

Comment Severus pouvait lui en vouloir ? Elle ne devait sûrement son succès qu'à sa position de petite amie du Capitaine de l'équipe. N'aurait-il pas agi de la même façon ? Dommage pour Orwell qu'il fut trop imbu de lui-même et qu'il ne se douta pas que ce ne serait qu'une histoire de jours avant qu'il ne soit remercié par la belle. Tout le monde savait pourtant que Narcissa ne donnait jamais rien sans contrepartie. Dans son cas, l'accord était évident : quelques semaines à se pavaner avec la belle à son bras en échange du poste de gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard…


	5. chp 4 : Quand il faut faire un choix

Chapitre 4 : Quand il faut faire un choix 

Comme chaque année, l'hiver s'était invité bien tôt dans cette partie de l'Ecosse. Un léger manteau de neige recouvrait la campagne, annonçant l'arrivée prochaine du mois de décembre. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient déserté le parc pour se réfugier dans le château, préférant au vent glacé la tiédeur de la bibliothèque, de la grande salle ou encore de leur salle commune.

Certains bravaient cependant le frima et persistaient à profiter des derniers rayons du soleil. Etroitement emmitouflé dans sa cape de laine, Severus s'était confortablement installé sur un banc sous le préau d'une des nombreuses cours de Poudlard, plongé dans l'un des nombreux livres éparpillés autour de lui. Installée sur un banc à quelques mètres en face de lui, Lily faisait de même.

- « Que répondrais-tu à la question 4 ? » s'entendit demander Severus.

C'était Lily qui s'adressait ainsi à lui. D'où il se trouvait, il aurait normalement fallu qu'elle hausse la voix pour qu'il l'entende ; mais il arrivait sans peine à percevoir son chuchotement grâce à un sort de son invention qui permettait de discuter sans être entendu des autres, dès lors que l'on se trouvait à une distance inférieure à vingt mètres.

Lily et Severus l'utilisaient depuis peu pour communiquer dans l'école en toute discrétion.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse de ce problème d'arithmancie, il vit passer trois tornades dans lesquelles il n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître trois de ses ennemis jurés. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, c'est un Rusard hors d'haleine qui déboula dans la cour et s'arrêta devant lui pour reprendre son souffle. Il profita de cette pause forcée pour interroger Severus du regard. Ce dernier désigna d'un mouvement du menton la tour d'astronomie, direction prise par les trois fuyards.

L'expression de reproche de Lily ne lui fit pas éprouver le moindre remord. Soutenant son regard, il se contenta de lui répondre :

- « A la vitesse à laquelle ils s'enfuyaient, ils sont forcement coupables. En tant que préfète, tu devrais me féliciter… »

Elle s'apprêtait à lui retourner une réplique cinglante sur son étonnant respect des règlements lorsque cela l'arrangeait et sur le fait que Rusard trouvait toujours un prétexte pour punir injustement la bande des Gryffondors, mais en fut empêchée par l'arrivée de Remus Lupin.

Lily poussa rapidement les livres qui encombraient le banc pour que son ami puisse s'installer, saisissant l'occasion pour couper la communication avec Severus.

Vexé par ce désir soudain d'intimité, ce dernier observait les deux préfets de Gryffondor, caché derrière son livre.

Ils discutaient tranquillement, riaient parfois. Lily ne semblait pas remarquer que lorsque son regard ne se portait par sur lui, les yeux de Remus changeaient d'expression. Severus compris alors que si elle n'éprouvait que de l'amitié pour son camarade, la réciproque n'était pas vraie.

Il connaissait bien ce regard : c'était celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il observait Narcissa ; il l'avait surpris un jour dans le reflet d'un miroir alors qu'elle passait près de lui.

Remus et Lily discutaient depuis plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'elle saisit soudain son sac et y glissa la main tout en scrutant les alentours, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne remarquerait la manœuvre. Severus fit mine de ne s'intéresser qu'à son ouvrage, mais il les observait en réalité très attentivement.

Ce qui suivit l'intrigua : Elle sortit de son sac un flacon rempli d'un liquide argenté, qu'elle glissa dans la besace de Remus posée entre eux. Ceci fait, Remus récupéra son sac et se dirigea vers le château.

Que pouvait bien contenir cette fiole ? Il lui avait semblé reconnaître la couleur de la mixture qu'avait préparée Lily dans la cabane ces dernières semaines. Mais pourquoi tant de mystères ?

Il s'apprêtait à poser la question à son amie. C'est ce moment que choisirent trois élèves de Serpentard pour faire leur apparition. Narcissa Black, Hector Falvey et Orwell rentraient d'un entraînement de quidditch, leurs uniformes aux couleurs de Serpentard couverts de boue.

En passant devant Lily, Narcissa se prit les pieds dans la bandoulière de son sac toujours posé sur le sol et s'étala de tout son long.

Severus se leva d'un bon, prêt à lui porter secours tandis que Lily partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable en voyant ce modèle de perfection féminine étalé sur le ventre dans une posture grotesque.

Cela mit Orwell hors de lui : en manquant de respect à sa petite amie, elle se moquait également de lui.

-- « Tu l'as fait exprès, avoue !» hurla-t-il.

Son ton sec calma immédiatement le fou rire de Lily.

-- « Je n'y suis pour rien ! Si elle regardait un peu où elle met ses pieds au lieu de marcher le nez en l'air comme à la parade, ce ne serait pas arrivé…» répliqua Lily.

-- « C'est de ta faute espèce de garce ! Tu es jalouse, tout simplement !» renchérit Narcissa en se levant.

Lily commença à rassembler ses affaires. Elle préférait battre en retraite, plutôt que de rentrer dans leur jeu. Elle ne voulait pas que cela finisse en bagarre, comme c'était immanquablement le cas lorsque des Gryffondors et Serpentards 'discutaient' loin du regard d'un professeur.

-- « Pense ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche ! Si tu crois que tes insultes vont me gâcher la journée, tu te trompes… »

Flavey qui, jusque là était resté en retrait, saisit brutalement Lily par le bras, lui arrachant un cri de douleur ou de surprise, sans doute les deux.

-- « On ne va pas se laisser insulter par une sang de bourbe comme toi ! »

L'insulte avait fait mouche. Elle dégagea son bras dans un mouvement sec, se saisit de sa baguette magique et la pointa vivement en direction d'Hector.

-- « Je pourrais te changer en fiente de hibou si je le voulais ! Même si mon sang n'est pas aussi 'pur' que le tien, je suis bien plus douée en magie que tu ne le seras jamais… » dit-elle lentement, comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'elle venait de dire atteindrait bien le cerveau de Falvey. Puis elle reprit :

-- « Alors maintenant, je te conseil de prendre tes deux copains sous le bras et de retourner à votre salle commune. »

D'où il était, Severus voyait le regard de son compagnon de chambre briller d'une rage à peine contenue. Il venait de se faire remettre à sa place par une Gryffondor, et de surcroit une fille de moldus, lui le sang pur. Il savait que la jeune fille mettrait ses menaces à exécution si jamais il osait le moindre geste ou la moindre parole en trop. Il se recula donc et Lily baissa sa baguette, bien décidée cette fois à rentrer au château.

Egal à lui-même, Hatchway profita qu'elle eut le dos tourné pour lui asséner un sort qui projeta la préfète au sol. Elle se retrouva dans la position de Narcissa quelques minutes plus tôt. Les trois Serpentards se mirent à rire comme l'avait fait Lily.

Sonnée, elle mit plusieurs secondes à se relever et se saisit de sa baguette, décidée à punir Falvey pour sa bassesse. Elle eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que retentit un puissant « Expeliarmus » invoqué par Narcissa et elle se retrouva désarmée.

Les trois Serpentards commencèrent alors à lui infliger une série de sorts humiliants, relevant sa robe, modifiant la couleur de ses cheveux. Seule, sans baguette, Lily ne pouvait pas vraiment se défendre et toutes ses tentatives pour récupérer sa baguette se révélèrent vaines, l'un de ses tourmenteurs la projetant alors en arrière.

Interdit, Severus observait la scène. Il devait intervenir, aider son amie. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, décidé à lui prêter main forte, mais un souvenir lui revint alors en mémoire : _« Si l'on apprend que quelqu'un comme toi est à Serpentard, c'en est fini de notre réputation. Alors ne va surtout pas te vanter devant les autres… »_

Il avait presque oublié les menaces proférées par Lucius Malfoy, plus de quatre ans auparavant. Jusqu'à présent, il avait tout fait pour adopter une ligne de conduite qui attirerait un minimum l'attention de ses camarades. S'il intervenait, ceux-ci se poseraient des questions. Comment leur expliquer qu'un Serpentard vienne en aide à une Gryffondor défiant ainsi ceux de sa propre maison ? Ils se poseraient des questions et ne tarderaient pas à découvrir son secret. C'en serait alors terminé de sa tranquillité et ses dernières années à Poudlard tourneraient au cauchemar.

Indifférente aux interrogations de Severus, la bande de Serpentards s'acharnait sur Lily. Alors que Falvey et Orwell la molestaient de plus belle, Narcissa lança un magistral _Occulumax _qui remplaça les jolis eux verts de la Gryffondor par d'énormes yeux globuleux et glauques. Severus ne put réprimer une bouffée d'admiration devant l'élégance et la maitrise avec laquelle la jolie Serpentard avait exécuté son geste. Elle s'aperçut alors de sa présence et lui lança :

- « Hé Rogue ! Viens nous aider à remettre à sa place cette sang de bourbe. »

Pour la première fois en plus de quatre ans, elle s'adressait à lui. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il aurait préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances, mais elle l'avait remarqué…

Que faire à présent ? Déjà déchiré, il était maintenant pétrifié, incapable de faire un seul mouvement, que ce soit pour fuir ou faire un pas en direction des belligérants.

Il resta paralysé devant cette invitation, cherchant désespérément comment se sortir de cette situation sans perdre la face devant Narcissa. C'est alors que des bruits de course lui parvinrent. Potter, Pettigrew et Black venaient de ressortir de la tour d'astronomie. Ils avaient encore échappé au vieux Rusard. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que Lily était dans une mauvaise passe, sans hésitation, James et Sirius changèrent de direction pour aller se porter à son secours. Peter marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de les imiter. S'en suivi une lutte entre les deux maisons. Lily qui avait réussi à récupérer sa baguette, grâce à la diversion créée par l'arrivée tonitruante des Gryffondors, ce joignit à eux pour mettre en déroute les trois élèves de Serpentards.

Malgré son soulagement de voir Lily hors de danger, Severus se senti envahi par la honte devant la facilité avec laquelle les Gryffondors l'avaient emporté.

Il n'avait pas bougé. Il cherchait maintenant à croiser le regard de Lily. Elle comprendrait quand elle lirait dans ses yeux qu'il avait voulu lui venir en aide, elle comprendrait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire, qu'autrement, il serait devenu un paria chez les Serpentards. Mais ce qu'il lût dans le regard de Lily c'était, de la déception, du reproche, de la colère.

Ne pouvant pas en supporter davantage, il se saisit de ses livres et se précipita en direction de l'entrée la plus proche.

Derrière lui, il entendait le rire de Lily se mêler à celui des ses condisciples.

Il entendit également le rire triomphant de Rusard lorsqu'il réussit à mettre la main sur ceux qu'il poursuivait depuis un moment et qu'il conduisiait à coup de pieds aux fesses vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Il se retourna espérant que maintenant qu'elle était seule, Lily daignerait peut-être lui parler. Il ne vit que sa silhouette qui s'éloignait dans la direction opposée. La tête basse, honteux, il gagna la bibliothèque

OOOOO

Severus se tenait au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Un œil collé au télescope, il contemplait le ciel. Il avait prétexté un devoir d'astronomie pour se glisser hors de son dortoir à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Le professeur Slughorn, directeur de la maison Serpentard, lui avait signé son laissez-passer sans poser plus de question. Cette grosse baderne s'intéressait si peu à ce qui ne touchait pas à sa matière ou ne contribuait pas à servir ses intérêts, qu'il n'avait pas relevé que la présence de la pleine lune rendrait toute observation du ciel inefficace. En vérité, Severus n'avait trouvé que cette excuse pour échapper à l'ambiance de son dortoir et plus particulièrement aux fanfaronnades de Flavey.

Depuis l'incident qui l'avait opposé aux élèves de Gryffondor, il ne cessait de raconter leur altercation, ajoutant à chacun de ses récits, des évènements qui n'y figuraient pas la fois précédente et qui entraînaient immanquablement des soupirs admiratifs de l'auditoire. Ainsi, l'altercation avec les Gryffondors était passée d'une lâche déconvenue à une défaite glorieuse face à un nombre d'assaillant sans cesse croissant. La fourberie des Gryffondors, selon lui, n'avait d'égale que leur non respect des règles du combat magique pourtant instaurées par l'illustre fondateur de leur maison, Godric Gryffondor.

Bien sûr, Severus s'était tu quant aux véritables évènements. Ce n'était pas les regards en biais d'Orwell et Flavey qui l'avaient dissuadé de rétablir la vérité, mais cette stupide solidarité que devait se témoigner les membre de sa maison. Si Lily n'avait pas été leur victime, peut-être les aurait-il même aidés à étoffer leur version des faits. Mais voilà, Lily était en cause. Depuis trois jours elle l'évitait. Il la soupçonnait même de lui en vouloir pour la retenue qu'avaient récoltée ses sauveurs et qui n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec la confrontation contre les Serpentards. Il n'arrivait même pas à se réjouir des cinq heures de retenues à dégnomer le jardin du professeur Chourave dont ils avaient écopé.

Mais il savait que la principale raison du mutisme de son amie était sa propre attitude. Pourtant il était continuellement obsédé par ses hésitations, mélange de lâcheté et d'instinct de survie. Qu'aurait-il fait si les Gryffondors n'étaient pas intervenus ? Se serait-il joint à la curée, molestant et insultant Lily pour faire bonne figure auprès de ses compagnons et pour les yeux de la belle et glaciale Narcissa ?

Ou se serait-il opposé à eux ouvertement, s'exposant à une fin de scolarité socialement catastrophique alors qu'il était déjà suffisamment tenu à l'écart ?

Non il n'aurait pas pu lui faire de mal. C'était la seule personne à Poudlard qui le comprenait, qui le voyait comme il était réellement. La seule personne avec laquelle il pouvait rire, pleurer, plaisanter. La seule à qui il avait confié presque tous ses rêves et ses espérances. Lily aurait du comprendre qu'il était lié, qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de l'aider. Elle savait que les Serpentards n'accepteraient pas que l'un des leurs vienne en aide à un élève d'une autre maison.

Et elle, qu'aurait-elle fait à sa place ? Pourquoi se poser la question ? La réponse était une évidence : elle lui serait venue en aide sans se soucier du jugement des autres. Cette pensée le rendait encore plus honteux.

C'était décidé, il devait lui parler rapidement, s'expliquer. Elle comprendrait, il n'en doutait pas. Elle l'avait toujours compris. Il lui fallait juste quelques jours pour montrer son désaccord. Le week-end prochain elle se rendrait à la cabane. Il s'y était rendu dans la journée pour s'isoler et travailler en paix, le chaudron de Lily bouillonnait tranquillement au-dessus du feu. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle viendrait dans leur repère dès que l'occasion se présenterait, dès le prochain week-end. Revigoré à cette idée, il s'apprêtait à ranger le télescope et regagner la chaleur de son lit. Mais avant cela il voulait profiter encore de la nuit. Il quitta le ciel pour pointer sa lunette vers le parc.

En bordure de celui-ci, la forêt interdite semblait impénétrable. Les cimes de ses arbres les plus hauts se détachaient, silhouettes inquiétantes sur le ciel à peine plus clair. Le vent léger qui les faisait mouvoir leur donnait vie. Il aimait la nuit, son silence sa protection. La lueur blafarde de l'astre nocturne était d'ailleurs bien plus avantageuse à son teint cireux que les éclatant rayons du soleil, gommant quelque peu les arêtes de ce nez disgracieux dont la nature l'avait doté.

C'est alors qu'il crut discerner des formes qui se dirigeaient vers un bosquet. Est-ce que certains élèves se seraient risqués à quitter l'enceinte de l'école sans autorisation ? Il pointa alors rapidement le télescope en direction du bouquet d'arbustes, espérant secrètement en voir sortir Potter et sa bande. Quels autres élèves se risqueraient à enfreindre ainsi le règlement ? Ses soupçons se confirmèrent : le bosquet bruissa fortement, témoignage d'une présence. Il savourait déjà l'instant où il en verrait sortir les contrevenants et encore plus celui où leur directeur de maison les accueillerait pour leur infliger une sentence à la hauteur de leur infraction.

Il fut déçu, au lieu de voir débouler la bande des Gryffondors, c'est un jeune cerf, si on en jugeait à sa ramure, qui bondit gracieusement pour s'offrir à la vue de Severus. Sa déception fut de taille mais il l'oublia bien vite lorsqu'il vit le regard de l'animal qui le fixait à travers l'ojectif du télescope. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier savait qui il était et ce qu'il faisait. Il trouvait que ses grands yeux bruns brillaient une expression curieusement humaine, une lueur de moquerie peut-être, même si cela était impossible.

A peine le cerf se fut-il éloigné de quelques mètres qu'un second animal lui emboita le pas. Plus petit, son pelage noir le rendait moins visible, même si la pleine lune lui donnait des reflets argentés. Ce ne pouvait être un loup, le cerf n'aurait jamais accepté sa présence si proche. C'était certainement un chien. La région regorgeait de chiens errants ou encore de ceux qui accompagnaient les bergers l'été dans les collines et qui bien souvent profitaient de la nuit pour courir la campagne. Un frémissement dans l'herbe supposait que quelque chose d'autre s'était extirpé de ce buisson qui avait désormais des allures d'arche de Noé. Après une mise au point, Severus se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un rat. Encore un de ces nuisibles qui profitaient des gardes-mangers bien remplis de Poudlard, si on en jugeait par la silhouette rebondie du rongeur.

Le cerf semblait attendre les deux autres car il ne reprit sa route qu'une fois que le rat eut rejoint le chien. Ensemble, ils prirent la direction du parc, plus précisément celle du saule cogneur tant redouté des élèves.

Cette soirée, qui aurait du être dédié à l'observation du ciel, s'était changée en une étude zoologique qu'il aurait pu intituler : _« Comportement animal modifié par la présence de la pleine lune »_ tant cet étrange cortège semblait n'exister que grâce à cette nuit si spéciale dans le monde magique. Il les suivit, toujours aidé du télescope, jusqu'à ce qu'il les perde de vue alors qu'ils passaient derrière un bouquet d'arbres.

Il patienta un moment, espérant les voir réapparaitre un peu plus loin, l'œil toujours rivé à son objectif, l'oreille à l'affut guettant le moindre bruit qui aurait pu lui indiquer leur présence. Le hululement d'une chouette le fit sursauter, puis un vol soudain de chauves-souris le détacha un court moment de son observation.

La nuit fut soudain déchirée par un hurlement effroyable qui semblait venir de toutes les directions à la fois. Un autre hurlement répondit au premier. Il était donc vrai que la forêt interdite était peuplée de créatures dangereuses comme les loups-garous… Les cachots trop profondément enterrés dans les sous-sols de l'école étaient imperméables aux bruits de l'extérieur. Jamais encore il n'avait entendu ces cris.

Severus fut parcouru de frissons. Il resserra, autours de lui, la lourde cape de laine préférant mettre ses tremblements sur le compte de la fraicheur de la nuit, plutôt que sur celui de la peur. Il était temps pour lui de regagner son dortoir.

OOOOO

Le samedi suivant, Severus se leva avant le soleil, bien décidé à quitter l'école avant que les premiers élèves n'aient gagné la salle commune. Ils profitaient généralement du week-end pour traîner un peu au lit. Les réveils matinaux et les couchers tardifs devenaient de plus en plus nombreux à mesure que les années à Poudlard défilaient. Généralement, les élèves les plus âgés étaient ceux qui paressaient le plus longtemps. Mais pas Severus. Il s'était toujours levé aux aurores. Même l'absence de lumière du jour dans les cachots ne l'empêchait pas de sentir que la nuit arrivait à son terme.

Après une rapide toilette il se rendit dans la grande salle. Elle était déserte, les longues tables parfaitement cirées ne donnaient pas l'impression que dans un peu plus d'une heure, des hordes d'adolescents affamés se rueraient pour engloutir un copieux petit déjeuner. Il s'installa sur le banc à la place qu'il occupait toujours. Instantanément, son repas apparut. Severus se saisit de sa cuillère et commença à ingurgiter un énorme bol de porridge aux raisins secs en le faisant passer à l'aide de longues gorgées de jus de citrouille. Il termina en moins d'un quart d'heure. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'empara de la demi-douzaine de scones fumants que contenait la corbeille avant de les glisser dans les poches de sa robe et de quitter la grande salle toujours aussi déserte qu'à son arrivée.

Il ne devait pas perdre de temps s'il voulait arriver à la cabane avant que Lily ne soit levée. Il prit la route balisée de pierres au chiffre des Prince, redoublant de vigilance, aidé en cela par la brume matinale qui recouvrait le parc et le masquait aux regards indiscrets. Il connaissait ce chemin par cœur ; il aurait presque pu le suivre les yeux fermés, ce qui dans l'épais brouillard matinal revenait presque au même.

Dès qu'il poussa la porte de la cabane, il sut qu'il n'y verrait pas Lily. Tout y était parfaitement en ordre. Le chaudron était rangé sur l'étagère et les cendres dans l'âtre avaient été vidées. Sur la table, une enveloppe était posée sur un vieux livre à la couverture abîmée. Il se saisit du parchemin qui contenait un mot de Lily :

« _Comme tu pourras le voir, j'ai mis de l'ordre à la cabane, elle en avait bien besoin. _

_Maintenant que ma dernière expérience est finie, il n'y a plus de raison pour que je revienne. _

_J'ai compris l'autre jour que jamais tu ne t'affranchirais de cette stupide tradition qui veut que l'on doive toujours défendre ceux de sa maison, même lorsque ses membres agissent comme des imbéciles. _

_Je ne t'en veux pas vraiment, j'ai toujours su ce que tu pensais de Gryffondor et le respect un peu trop appuyé que tu portais à Serpentard. _

_L'incident d'hier m'a simplement ouvert les yeux. Je me suis rappelé ce que tu m'as dit dans le train lorsque l'on s'est rencontré : toute amitié entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard est impossible, ces deux maisons sont ennemies. _

_Je t'ai promis, lorsque l'on a trouvé le livre, que toute les expériences, tous les sorts mis au point dans ces lieux y seraient consignés. Je n'ai pas failli à ma promesse, enfin pas complètement_

_Tu y trouveras donc toutes les potions que j'ai améliorées et que je n'avais pas eu le temps de consigner. Je te laisse les découvrir par toi-même. »_

Ainsi Lily avait pris sa décision. Elle n'avait même pas eu le cran de le lui dire en face. Où donc était le légendaire courage des Gryffondors ? De rage, il froissa le parchemin, le lança dans l'âtre et y mit le feu à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

Le livre, « potion avancée 6ème année » reposait toujours sur la table. Sans prendre la peine de le feuilleter, il l'envoya sur une étagère, au milieu de plusieurs autres ouvrages ayant appartenu à sa mère.

Il n'avait à présent plus aucune raison d'y consigner ses découvertes, les sorts qu'il avait mis au point. Avec qui les partagerait-il ? Sa mémoire était assez suffisante pour cela.

Pensif et triste, il prit place dans l'un des vieux fauteuils, saisit un livre au hasard sur une autre étagère : « Relation Sorcier Moldus au moyen-âge » d'augustin Fawk. Il aurait du le rendre depuis plusieurs semaines. Il aurait certainement droit aux remontrances de Madame Pince. Ce livre lui avait servi à faire l'exposé de Keats et il s'était surpris à en apprécier la lecture. Pourtant l'histoire de la magie était loin de le passionner, même s'il obtenait d'excellents résultats dans cette matière. Le professeur Binns n'était pas du genre à amener ses élèves à une réflexion autonome sur les épisodes de l'Histoire. C'était un adepte du cours magistral et du Busotage.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Severus commença à feuilleter l'ouvrage. De toute manière, il n'avait rien prévu pour la journée. Il était en avance sur son travail. Peut-être que si son état de morosité se dissipait, il ferait un tour sur son balai. Il n'y avait pas grimpé depuis ses essais malheureux pour intégrer l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard.

En lisant un passage sur un vieux sortilège qui n'était plus utilisé depuis longtemps et dont on avait apparemment perdu le mode de fonctionnement, il se prit à penser :

« Il faut absolument que j'en parle à Lily, je suis sûre que cela l'intriguera » avant de se souvenir qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de discuter avec elle.

Lily était passionnée d'histoire de la magie, plus précisément de l'Archéolomagie. Les magies primitives et anciennes la fascinaient, si bien qu'elle envisageait d'en faire son métier. Le professeur Slughorn, qui en plus d'être le directeur de la maison Serpentard occupait également le poste de maître des potions de Poudlard, trouvait dommage qu'une élève si douée en potion se destine à une carrière si ennuyeuse et si peu rémunératrice. Il l'encourageait à se diriger vers la Médicomagie. Avec son talent hors du commun, il ne lui donnait que quelques années avant d'occuper le poste d'administrateur général de Sainte Mangouste.

Décidément, ses pensées l'emmenaient toujours vers Lily, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen pour lui parler, pour s'excuser, pour se racheter à ses yeux.

Le lendemain tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année iraient à Pré-au-lard.

Noël approchant, le village serait bondé de sorciers et sorcières désireux de faire leurs achats. C'était le moment idéal pour réussir à s'isoler avec Lily.

Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle écouterait ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

OOOOO

« Edition Spéciale ! Demandez l'Edition Spéciale ! Les attaques contre les moldus et les sorciers continuent ! Le ministère de la magie invite tous les sorciers à prendre des mesures spéciales de sécurité ! Edition Spéciale ! Demandez l'Edition Spéciale… »

Severus lança cinq noises au petit vendeur de journaux qui lui tendit un exemplaire de la gazette du Sorcier. Puis se dirigea vers l'auberge des trois balais.

La salle était bondée mais il restait une table libre isolée au fond de la salle et qui offrait un point de vue imprenable sur la Grande Rue. Severus s'installa, commanda une bierreaubeure à l'accorte Mme Rosemerta avant de se plonger dans la lecture de la gazette.

On y parlait, comme à peu près tous les jours, de Lord Voldemort et de ses attaques répétées contre sorciers et Moldus. Les victimes étaient encore rares, mais l'affaire semblait inquiéter le ministère. Jusqu'à présent, ce mage Noir s'était contenté de commettre des vols, de saccager des maisons et des bureaux déserts. Depuis quelques mois, lui et ses partisans s'en prenaient à des sorciers et des moldus, causant la mort de certains d'entre eux.

Le Ministre de la magie Belinda Diggle, s'exprimait sur le nouveau décret qui durcissait encore plus les règles régissant l'usage de la magie noire. Celle-ci était tolérée dans une certaine mesure, même si sa pratique n'était pas encouragée. Les descentes de la police magique dans les magasins de l'Allée des Embrumes se multipliaient.

En réponse à cela M. Burk, de chez Barjows & Burk, s'insurgeait contre les procédés employés, qui pénalisaient les honnêtes commerçants tels que lui.

Une publicité pour les objets magiques de la _Malfoy Faeries_ remplissait une double page, ventant les vertus d'un tout nouvel artefact capable de protéger son porteur contre l'imperium. Il était précisé que des essais avaient été effectués sous le contrôle du ministère et que l'objet s'avérait efficace dans 98 des cas. Il était disponible dans plusieurs modèles pour sorcier ou sorcière à partir de 20 gallions. A les entendre c'était une affaire.

La protection était devenue une obsession. Un article entier d'un certains Nathaniel Alwood donnait une série de mesures personnelles à prendre afin d'éviter d'attirer les Mangemorts et Lord Voldemort. D'après lui, une étude poussée avait montré que toutes les victimes du mage Noir avaient prononcé son nom dans les minutes qui précédaient l'attaque. Ainsi il était fortement conseillé de ne plus prononcer son nom. D'ailleurs La Gazette appliquait déjà ces mesures de sécurités farfelues : Pas une seule fois le nom de Lord Voldemort n'était cité dans les articles qui lui étaient consacrés. Même la Ministre de la Magie préférait parler de lui en disant « Vous-savez-qui » ou « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ».

Cet article fit sourire Severus. Les sorciers étaient donc des êtres superstitieux ? Comment expliquer les attaques contre les moldus dans ce cas, ceux-ci ne prononçaient jamais le nom du Mage Noir, pour le simple motif qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas. Cela ne les avait pas empêchés de payer un lourd tribut. Aux cinq victimes qu'il avait faites au cours de l'été, cinq autres s'étaient ajoutées.

Après avoir terminé la lecture de la gazette, Severus commença à observer les allées et venues des passants dans la rue. Elle grouillait de monde. Une foule de sorciers et de sorcières sortaient des magasins les bras chargés de cadeaux. Noël n'était plus très loin et cette période propice à la générosité et à la bonne humeur permettait d'oublier les tristes événements relatés chaque jour dans la gazette du sorcier. Les familles préféraient transplanner jusqu'à pré-au-lard plutôt que d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'isolement de cette ville et l'absence totale de moldus rendait sa protection plus facile

Les élèves de Poudlard se remarquaient sans mal au milieu de ce monde, ils portaient tous leur cape frappée de l'écusson de leur maison.

Narcissa Black et le capitaine de Serpentard semblaient se disputer en plein milieu de la chaussée, ignorant les regards courroucés des vieilles sorcières qui considéraient ce comportement comme un grave manquement à la bienséance. Quant à lui il se réjouissait que la demoiselle se débarrasse enfin de ce nigaud tout en muscle. Pourtant, il savait que son bonheur ne serait que de courte durée. Elle sera vite en quête d'une nouvelle proie dont elle pourrait profiter quelque temps. Hélas ce ne serait pas lui.

Peter, James et Sirius sortirent de chez Zonko, tenant d'énormes sacs de papier remplis à craquer. Ils venaient apparemment de faire le plein de farces et attrapes, fidèles à leur réputation. Au volume de leurs sacs, il semblait que cette année ne serait pas différente des autres. Ils battraient probablement le record du nombre d'heures de retenues qu'ils avaient établi au cours de leur deuxième année. Remus n'était pas venu. Alité depuis une semaine, Madame Pomfresh ne lui avait pas donné l'autorisation de s'exposer au temps glacial. Severus se demandait encore comment un garçon à la santé si fragile pouvait être si brillant. Il passait régulièrement plusieurs jours par mois à l'infirmerie et pourtant, avec lui et Lily, il faisait partie des meilleurs élèves de l'école

Plus loin, ce joli cœur de Charles Hatchway poursuivait de ses assiduités Yolande Holmes, une jolie blondinette de Poufsouffle qui étrangement lui résistait depuis la rentrée. Pour lui c'était devenu un défi personnel. Il sortirait avec elle avant que l'année ne se finisse… Severus avait parié deux mornilles contre Keats qu'il n'y arriverait pas et il semblait bien parti pour gagner. En effet, la jeune fille accélérait le pas pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient devant Honeydukes, espérant ainsi se débarrasser de l'importun. C'était mal connaître l'énergumène qui s'invita dans le groupe. Peut être que finalement Yolanda céderait, ne serait-ce que pour se débarrasser de ce prétendant un peu trop collant.

Severus ne cherchait pas à ce distraire par cette observation minutieuse de la foule. Elle n'avait pour but que d'y repérer Lily. Il avait espéré que le monde qui se presserait à Pré-au-lard lui servirait de paravent aux regards des autres élèves, mais il n'avait pas pensé que la jeune préfète serait difficile à trouver parmi tout ce monde.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle était seule et semblait extrêmement nerveuse. Son regard courrait autour d'elle comme si elle voulait s'assurer que personne ne la regardait ; elle avait même rabattu le capuchon de sa cape sur son visage. Ce n'était pas la cape de Poudlard, mais une cape ordinaire. Elle se dirigea vers la Tête de Sanglier.

Severus en fut très étonné. Il était strictement interdit aux élèves de se rendre dans ce bouge fréquenté par tout ce que le monde sorcier comptait de tire-laine et de fieffés brigands.

Alors que pouvait bien y faire la sage Lily ?

Il jeta sur la table les six noises de sa bierraubeure pour aller voir de plus près ce qu'elle mijotait. Au moment où il se leva, Narcissa Black fit son entrée dans le salon de thé et se dirigea droit sur lui. Du mouvement gracieux d'une danseuse, elle s'installa sur la banquette située juste en face de lui. Elle posa les deux coudes sur la table prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains et lança un regard bleu angélique à Severus.

« Ne me dit pas que tu partais déjà ? » interrogea-t-elle mielleuse « J'espérais justement que nous pourrions prendre un verre ensemble »

Severus qui était déjà à moitié levé se rassit lentement sans émettre le moindre son.

Narcissa appela une serveuse d'un geste impérieux de la main, comme savent si bien le faire ceux qui ont l'habitude d'être servi et obéi.

Quand la jeune serveuse arriva enfin, elle lui commanda une infusion aux quatre plantes magiques de l'Equateur ainsi qu'une Folie des fées, pâtisserie aérienne et qui devait figurer parmi les mets les plus chers de l'établissement.

Paniqué, Severus enfonça la main au fond de sa poche et compta discrètement les quelques pièces qu'elle renfermait. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il pourrait s'acquitter de l'addition bien supérieure au budget qu'il s'était fixé. Il devrait juste renoncer à s'acheter la plume de cacatoès qu'il avait repéré.

Que valait quelques fournitures face au plaisir de se délecter de cette vision de rêve ? Narcissa trempant ses jolies lèvres vermeilles dans le doux nectar fumant ; plantant ses dents de nacre avec gourmandise dans sa pâtisserie ; sa petite langue rose venant se pourlécher à la recherche de la moindre trace de sucre qui serait venu se perdre sur sa bouche.

Non il n'y avait vraiment rien qui pouvait l'arracher de sa contemplation.

Ils étaient seuls ; il ne voyait qu'elle, il n'entendait quelle et son charmant babillage qui, venu de n'importe quelle autre fille, l'aurait rapidement agacé.

-- « Alors elle m'a montré une adorable robe gris-argenté qui ne venait de Paris. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'elle avait été fabriquée par un atelier de sorcier, mais pas du tout ! C'est un moldu, plus exactement un cracmol, un certain Paco Rabanne qui l'avait créée… Moi qui ne porte que des créations sorcière, je m'interdis de me vêtir de loque sans la moindre magie… »

Une fois qu'elle eut fini sa collation, elle se leva avec autant de grâce qu'à son arrivée, posa sa cape sur ses épaules puis quitta les trois balais sans un remerciement pour Severus. Il la suivit du regard, comme hypnotisé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait quitté le salon de thé. Alors il prit conscience qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, se contentant de la dévorer des yeux.

Il s'en voulu de l'image pathétique qu'il avait du lui donner : alors qu'il aurait pu saisir l'occasion pour briller à ses yeux, pour lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être drôle et spirituel, il s'était contenté de la regarder, béat d'admiration…

Décidément en ce moment il n'avait pas la bonne attitude avec les filles.

Les filles ! Soudain, il se souvint de Lily et de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire avant que Narcissa ne vienne le lui faire oublier. Il jeta sur la table le montant du dispendieux goûter de Narcissa puis sortit du salon de thé pour se diriger discrètement vers la tête de Sanglier.

Trop tard : Lily en sortit avant qu'il n'ait atteint l'entrée.


End file.
